Merodeadores:Tercera Generación
by Rii-chan95
Summary: Hogwarts parece bastante tranquilo...hasta ahora. Los Potter, los Weasley y varios de sus amigos forman un nuevo grupo de Merodeadores...¿El castillo podrá mantenerse en pie?
1. Presentaciones

Aqui va un nuevo fic mio...Esta vez es de otra de mis obsesiones ¡Harry Potter!

Y por supuesto, no soy J.K. Roling, ella no quiere continuar la historia, ¡yo si!

Ahora, lean y despues me cuentan si les gusta...

**

* * *

Capitulo 1**

**Presentaciones**

-Amy, quédate quieta.

-Es mi primer día, papá, no molestes.

El tren llegó a la estación. Su imponente color rojo brillante le quitó el aliento a la joven; al fin iría a Hogwarts. Por todos lados a su alrededor, las personas llevaban baúles, jaulas con lechuzas, y una que otra escoba. Un poco más lejos, un numeroso grupo de en su mayoría pelirrojos, entraba en la estación.

-Esta es una ocasión para celebrar-dijo Ron, tratando de sonar solemne-Los últimos de nuestra legión ingresarán a nuestro amado colegio-y sonrió revolviéndole el pelo a Hugo.

-Creo que ya festejamos demasiado-comentó Hermione visiblemente enojada; un rato antes había descubierto que su esposo usaba conjuros para manejar, lo que la puso irritable.

-Ya cálmate, no es gran cosa...

-¡Para mi si lo es! ¡No puedes comportarte como muggle por una vez en la vida!-y bajando la voz un poco, sentenció-Ya hablaremos de esto en casa.

Harry dio media vuelta para inspeccionar el equipaje; un carrito y una persona, como siempre, habían desaparecido.

-¿Y James? ¿Dónde se metió?

-No lo sé-contestó Albus.

-Le gusta "perderse" como él dice-agregó Lily, con extremada emoción. Después de todo, era su primer año.

James revoloteaba por allí, buscando a Fred, su primo y mejor amigo. Ese año habían hecho un pacto; un desafío, en el que debían hacer 5 cosas arriesgadas, o más o menos. Repasó la lista que llevaba en el bolsillo, escrita el último día de clases del año anterior. En letra casi ilegible, se leía:

_-Besar a una chica_

_-Entrar a la Sala Multipropósito_

_-Encontrar el Espejo de Oesed_

_-Escaparse en la noche, robar una planta del herbario, un bezoar del aula de pociones y algún elemento perteneciente a un prefecto de Slytherin_

_-Volar en un thestral._

James pensó que la lista no era tan impresionante, comparada con las cosas que sus padres y sus padrinos habían hecho de jóvenes. Lo que más lo preocupaba era el primer punto...al pensarlo se ponía nervioso ¿Quién sería la elegida? Al girar la cabeza, creyó que vivía en un sueño; una chica de pelo castaño ondulado y ojos marrones se apoyaba en su carrito. Iba vestida como muggle, una remera, unos jeans y unas zapatillas. De pronto, un hombre (que seguramente sería su padre) le dijo algo y ella asintió, a continuación él se llevó el carrito y ella se apoyó en la pared. James seguía allí, observando la escena, como un tonto, ella era la criatura más hermosa que hubiese visto. De pronto, el desconocido ángel levanto la cabeza y lo miró, cuando se preparaba para sonreírle, ¡zas! alguien llamó su atención con un golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Acaso no me conoces, que llevo media hora gritando tu nombre como un loco por toda la bendita estación y no te dignas ni a mirarme? ¿Qué te pasa?-y tomando aire, Fred II le revolvió el pelo.

-Estaba mirando a...-pero al girar, la chica misteriosa ya no estaba.

-¿A quién?

Pero James ni siquiera pudo responderle, fueron atacados por una multitud de abrazos, besos y familia reencontrada.

No muy lejos de allí, Amy saludaba por última vez a su padre, que se desvivía en darle indicaciones, después de todo, era su primer año en Hogwarts. Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo pero ya muchos de los estudiantes habían ocupado los compartimientos, e invadida por "el miedo del primer día" caminó con rapidez hacia los últimos. Al fin, encontró uno completamente vacío. Se puso la túnica y a continuación sacó la cabeza por la gran ventana, esperando que su padre lograra encontrarla, además, le gustaba ver a los demás subiendo, el atropello y la emoción eran admirables, sobre todo cuando faltaban cinco minutos para partir.

James corría por los pasillos seguido por toda la prole Potter y Weasley, buscando un compartimiento vacío, entre sus padres dándole consejos a Lily y Hugo, el tío George metiéndoles Sortilegios de toda clase en los bolsillos; estaban atrasados, sin mencionar que el calor-a pesar de ser septiembre- era insoportable. Se metió a uno, donde una chica con túnica tenía medio cuerpo fuera del compartimiento. Con todo el alboroto que entró junto a él, la chica se asustó y cuando quiso mirar quienes habían entrado, se golpeó la cabeza con el marco de la ventana.

-¿Estás bien?-dijeron James, Albus y Rose al mismo tiempo, pero cuando la chica se dio vuelta, el primero quedó paralizado; era su ángel misterioso.

Amy, confundida por el golpe, los griteríos y el susto, apenas atinó a sentarse y agarrarse la cabeza.

-Denle aire-sugirió una voz-mejor saluden a los viejos, que se van a enojar sino.

El movimiento del tren hizo que todos los presentes, a quienes no podía distinguir, se sentaran y se ocuparan de ella.

-¿Cuantos dedos ves?

-Freddy, ¿tienes chocolate? Tal vez ella necesite un poco...

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me parece que se va a desmayar en cualquier minuto...

-Tiene una cortadura en la frente, ¿sabes algún hechizo para sanarla, Hugo? Yo aun no logro conjurar ninguno...

-A ver, apártense-ordenó una chica-que la marearán más con todas sus preguntas.-y apuntándola con tres varitas (veía triple) y murmuró ¡_Episky_!

De inmediato, la cortadura de su frente sanó, y se quedaron en silencio para que se repusiera un poco.

-¡Aquí están!-una chica de cabello negro como el ébano y ojos grises entró al compartimiento como una bala, saludando a todos y diciendo que había olvidado a su lechuza en la estación.

Al llegar a Amy, que seguía sin hablar; se sorprendió, pero con su habitual carisma le extendió la mano y dijo:

-Trixie Wilde; Gryffindor; quinto año, cazadora del equipo de quidditch, encantada.

Amy estrechó su mano con una sonrisa despistada, pero se apuró en contestar:

-Amanda Greyson; sin casa, quinto año, nunca me subí a una escoba; encantada.

-¡¿Sin casa?-la cara de Lily era peor que la de _El Grito._

-¡¿Nunca te subiste a una escoba?-Fred le hacía competencia a Lily.

-¡Quinto año!-James estaba a punto de saltar de la alegría.

-¡¿Encantada?-gritó Trixie ante la confusa mirada de todos-Lo siento, no quería desencajar.

Todos se reían, pero Lily se puso seria y miró a Amy:

-¿Por qué no tienes casa?

-Soy nueva, es mi primer año en Hogwarts y aún no me han seleccionado.

-¿Eres muggle?-Hugo recordaba a su madre.

-No, mi padre vino a Hogwarts de joven, así que pude entrar rápido.

-¿Y por qué no viniste antes?-James pensaba en todas las cosas que hubiera hecho si ella hubiera venido antes...

-Estudiaba en casa.

-Y se puede saber ¿Por qué demonios nunca subiste a una escoba?-Fred, golpeador del equipo, no entendía como un mago en su sano juicio no se subiera a una escoba.

-Mi padre es bastante viejo para eso, pero sé todas las reglas de Quidditch.

-¿A qué casa quieres entrar?

-A Slytherin-hizo una pausa al ver la sorpresa de todos- me llevaran muerta solamente-suspiros de alivio- así que a cualquiera de las tres; pero mí favorita es Gryffindor.

-¡Yo también quiero entrar a Gryffindor!-dijeron Lily y Hugo desatando la risa y los comentarios de todos.

Amy comenzó a observar a las personas que tenía a su alrededor; pero primero debió contarlos; uno, dos tres, sí; eran 8, contando a Trixie que había entrado última.

A su izquierda, se encontraba un chico con pecas y cabellos "de zanahoria", que debía tener su edad, y ser fanático del quidditch, además. Luego, un chico de cabellos negros y ojos verdes, una chica de ojos azules y pelo largo; la que le había preguntado por qué no tenia casa. Más allá, una chica de cabello rojo como el fuego y ojos marrones, un niño de piel blanca y cabello castaño; la chica que la había sanado, de ojos vivaces e inteligentes, y por último Trixie.

No, aún no había terminado de describir, sino que había dejado lo mejor para el final-pensaba ella-el chico que estaba a su lado. Sus ojos azules y su cabello revuelto, castaño oscuro, negro, no sabía distinguir. Era bastante alto, sonreía todo el tiempo y parecía simpático, el típico revoltoso que se mete en problemas y se salva de los castigos. En algún momento, sus miradas se encontraron, y sintió una especie de electricidad en su estómago que jamás había sentido. De sus pensamientos la sacó Trixie, que prácticamente gritó:

-¡El carrito de dulces!

Una señora llevaba todo tipo de golosinas, coloridas y con olor exquisito, así que todos los allí presentes se abalanzaron sobre ellas. Amy sacó un sickle y compró unas tartas de melaza y una rana de chocolate. Al darse vuelta, James encontró a una hambrienta Amy que mordisqueaba con dificultad una tarta. Luego, cayó en la cuenta de que ni siquiera se había presentado, la chica solo había escuchado el nombre de Trixie y no debía saber que los que la rodeaban eran descendientes del gran Harry Potter y sus amigos, o como él lo llamaba; papá.

-James Potter-y le estrechó la mano a una tímida y sorprendida Amanda; mientras que seguía señalando y hablando-aquí están mis hermanos, Albus de cuarto, Lily de primero; mis primos Rose y Hugo Weasley (los hijos de Ron y Hermione Weasley) de cuarto y primero; y mis primos Fred, de quinto, y Roxanne, de tercero. También tenemos a Dominique, de séptimo, y a Louis, de sexto, pero no se adonde se han metido-y tomando aire, le sonrió a aquella casi desconocida que le había robado el corazón.

* * *

Por favor dejen reviews! Quiero saber su opinion...Es muy importante para mi...

Saludos!


	2. Selección

No soy J.K R...asi que nada de esto es mio, excepto Amy, Trix y bue, la historia que invente con mi loca cabecita...

**LEAN!**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**Selección**

Amy miraba detenidamente a los thestrals. El macho, que iba a la cabeza del carruaje, se acercó a olerla un poco. Tal vez los restos de sangre en su frente lo atraían. Retrocedió unos pasos, y aún sabiendo que jamás le haría daño, deseó nunca haberlo visto.

-Amanda, debemos subir.

-Por favor, dime Amy, Trixie.

-A mi me puedes decir Trix, a Fred Freddy, a Albus Al, a Roxanne Roxie, a Rose no le digas Ro porque se molesta y a Hugo; dile Hugo.

-Sí, seguro- respondió Amy feliz de haber encontrado amigos tan pronto; y amigos tan famosos, además. Ser los descendientes del Elegido debía ser un poco cansador, la mirada que le dirigió a James cuando se presentó había reflejado lo que ella sentía en realidad, mucha sorpresa y admiración; y al parecer él se había sentido muy incómodo por eso.

Ver el castillo le quitó el aliento. Su bosque, sus altas torres, todo le atraía. Al fin estaba donde "pertenecía"...o donde ella sentía que debía pertenecer. Nunca sería una buena bruja si no se instruía en Hogwarts, y al fin tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo, de convertirse en lo que ella y su padre querían.

-y te enseñaremos a montar en escoba, te mostraremos los pasadizos del castillo y compartirás habitación conmigo-al parecer, Trix le estaba hablando hace rato, pero el castillo le había robado la atención-¿Me estas escuchando, Amy?

-Sí, lo siento, me volé por un segundo.

-¿Volar? Si dijiste que no sabias usar la escoba...-repuso Fred, visiblemente confundido.

-Es una expresión, tenias que ser muy Freddy para no entenderla-le dijo su hermana Roxanne, y al ver que el otro ponía ojos en blanco, le mostró la lengua.

Después de la inmadura guerra de Roxanne y Fred (que consistía en ver quién podía sacar la lengua aún mas afuera) caminaron hasta las puertas del Gran Salón (en realidad Amy siguió a los demás, estaba totalmente desorientada en su nuevo ambiente) donde los chicos entraron y ella tuvo que quedarse con los de primero y la señora Scott, maestra de Aritmancia, Jefa de Hufflepuff, y subdirectora. Después de darles algunos consejos a los de primero, se abrieron las puertas y entraron. El techo encantado mostraba una noche estrellada, tal como la real afuera. Cuando terminó la selección de primero (Lily y Hugo habían salido Gryffindors) la señora Scott se dispuso a llamar a los nuevos, es decir, a dos chicos y a ella.

-De tercer año, Lucas Banes- después de unos segundos, el sombrero grito: ¡Hufflepuff!

-De segundo, Paul Frebbes- apenas el sombrero se asentó sobre su cabeza, dictaminó: ¡Slytherin!

Amy tomó aire, le había llegado la hora.

-De quinto, Amanda Greyson.

Caminó hacia el Sombrero Seleccionador pensando: ¡no hagas nada estúpido! y se sentó en la altísima silla. A diferencia de los demás, ella si podía tocar el suelo con los pies. Sintió como la señora Scott le ponía el Sombrero.

-Umm, a ver que tenemos aquí...Eres una persona leal...podría ser Hufflepuff...pero también eres inteligente, ¿Ravenclaw? Umm...eres sangre pura...y muy astuta además pero...-el sombrero se quedó callado unos segundos, explorando más profundo en la mente de la chica-eres muy valiente, entonces... ¿cuál será?

James pegó un grito de emoción, el Sombrero había dicho Gryffindor.

Amy se dirigió ante los aplausos de los de su casa (Ummm, se sentía bien decirlo así, SU casa) y se sentó en el lugar que Trixie le había guardado.

De inmediato, comida apareció ante sus ojos y pudieron deleitarse con pollo, pavo, carne, ensaladas de todo tipo y jugo de calabaza; de postre más pasteles de melaza, pastel de queso Brie y varitas de regaliz.

Al terminar, fueron conducidos por Louis (que era prefecto) hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

-Tulipanes-dijo Louis con convicción.

-Umm, no, no es la contraseña-repuso la Dama Gorda.

-¡¿Cómo diablos no...?-pero Louis no pudo terminar con el insulto, la Dama se reía y comenzaba a abrirse.

-Aja, con que se hace la viva-y Louis entró casi corriendo, porque la turba de primero, emocionada, lo empujaba.

Trix prácticamente arrastraba a Amy por toda la sala, en una especie de tour apurado.

-Y ahí está la chimenea, los sillones, la pared, algunos cuadros, y allí-señalando con emoción- están las escaleras a nuestro cuarto.

-¿Nuestro?-Amy se paró en seco.

-Sí, nuestro tonta...o es que... ¿no quieres estar conmigo?-Trix ya empezaba a lloriquear y ponía ojos de perrito.

-¡Claro que quiero! Es que no pensé que tu quisieras compartir cuarto conmigo...

Trixie pegó un pequeño alarido y la abrazó hasta casi dejarla sin aire, después la tomó de las manos y comenzaron a girar, mientras agitadamente le decía cosas como "nos vamos a divertir" o "¡te voy a mostrar mi colección de cromos de magos!". A unos metros, James las observaba y rodaba los ojos, mientras Fred saludaba a algunas admiradoras. Pensó, esperanzado, que si Amy era amiga de Trixie sería mucho más fácil conquistarla. Pero mientras pensaba en cuántos hijos tendrían, vió, enfurecido, como el estúpido de McLaggen, cazador de Gryffindor, no perdía tiempo en presentarse y comenzar a coquetearle. Era un año mayor que él, y además era un tonto, al igual que su padre, Cormac McLaggen, al que el tío Ron odiaba por alguna causa relacionada con la tia Hermione (no entendía por qué hasta ese momento)

* * *

Subi otro capitulo porque ya se acerca la Navidad y bueno, estoy de buen humor... Tengo como dos capitulos mas, pero ahora voy a esperar por lo menos una semana y media para subir mas, porque quiero dedicarme a mi otro fic "Black Sun"...

Espero que les haya gustado, y si no les gusto tambien** dejen reviews!** Yo acepto criticas...

_Adelantos para el proximo capitulo..._

-¿Adónde vamos?

-Al baño de chicas del segundo piso...

-¿Al...baño...de chicas?

-No repitas todo lo que digo, ¿o es que no escuchas bien?

**...**

El pequeño apareció por las escaleras visiblemente nervioso.

-No...No e-están...

-¿Quiénes?

-Louis, Fred y Ryan...Y Albus tampoco...

**...**

Dejen reviews y **¡Feliz Navidad!  
**


	3. Reunión

Aqui va otro capitulo que espero sea de su agrado...Y nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de Jotaka!

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**Reunión**

El buscador de Gryffindor se acercó al lugar donde McLaggen se encontraba, disimulando bastante bien sus instintos asesinos.

-¡Amy! ¡Felicitaciones! Yo sabía que entrarías a Gryffindor-más bien, era una _obligación _que entrara, sino el Sombrero Seleccionador terminaría sin punta- McLaggen, espero que este año te dignes a ser buen cazador, o Louis tendrá que echarte-terminó con una sonrisa maliciosamente falsa.

-No es mi culpa que la mitad de los integrantes sean Potters o Weasleys elegidos por conveniencia-sonrisa irónicamente falsa.

-Jajaja que gracioso McLaggen... ¡deja de juntarte con Peeves que nos matarás de la risa!-dijo James dándole palmaditas pequeñas pero fuertes en la espalda al otro-Ahora, si me disculpas, debo llevarme a Amy y a Trix para una reunión exclusiva, a la que no estás invitado, porque eres...bueno...un simple mortal-y se alejó arrastrando a las chicas, que se reían muy divertidas, haciendo que McLaggen enrojeciera de rabia.

-¿No se supone que debemos ir a nuestros cuartos?-preguntó sorprendida Amy, mientras prácticamente todos los parientes de James se les agregaban, y todos juntos se dirigían a algún lugar lejos, muy lejos de la Sala Común.

-¿Qué parte de "reunión exclusiva a la que McLaggen no está invitado" no entendiste?

-Pensé que era una excusa de James... ¿Adónde vamos?

-Al baño de chicas del segundo piso...

-¿Al...baño...de chicas?

-No repitas todo lo que digo, ¿o es que no escuchas bien?

-Pero... ¿no es el hogar de Mirtle La Llorona?

-Sí, pero al parecer tiene debilidad por los Potter y nos deja usarlo...Solo que Albus debe ponerse unos anteojos como los de su padre-y al ver la mirada confundida de la otra, agregó-Está loca.

-_Muffliato-_susurró Rose después de que todos entraran. Luego dio media vuelta y comenzó, con ayuda de Roxanne, a secar el piso.

Trix sacó una manta de algún lugar de su túnica mientras Louis prendía un par de velas flotantes.

Dominique se sentó en la punta, y los demás la siguieron por edades, como si estuvieran en la mesa de una familia mafiosa. Amy recién entonces pudo notar la presencia de otros chicos y chicas que no había visto antes. En total, eran... (Amy empezó a contar de nuevo, no se quería olvidar de nadie) 14 personas encerradas en el baño de las chicas. Los tres individuos que no conocía fueron presentados por Dominique, a saber eran:

-Payson Miller, Ravenclaw de séptimo, mejor amiga de Dominique.

-Los hermanos Wilde: Ryan, Gryffindor de sexto, mejor amigo de Louis, y Jerry, Hufflepuff de primero, a quien Hugo y Lily eran bastante apegados desde pequeños.

Después de que Trixie consolara a Jerry porque había quedado en Hufflepuff (_N.A: no se si se dieron cuenta, pero los hermanos Wilde son los hermanos de Trixie_) Louis se aclaró la garganta y dijo solemnemente:

-Damos comienzo una vez más a nuestra Reunión Secreta Exclusiva de Merodeadores, a la que solo asisten los descendientes de los Merodeadores y aquellos que ellos decidan que pueden asistir, la cual queda vedada para los demás simples mortales, los cuales no tienen el talento necesario para a...

-Basta ya hermano, deja tus habilidades discursivas para salir de los problemas en los que constantemente te metes-lo cortó su hermana mayor-Ahora bien, presenten los tesoros.

James y Fred sacaron de sus túnicas (¿Dónde metían todo eso?) una capa vieja y sucia, y un papel doblado cuidadosamente, sin ningún tipo de inscripción en él, a su vez, Rose sacó (otra que tenía espacio en su túnica) un libro viejo pero bien cuidado, "Los cuentos de Beedle El Bardo" rezaba la tapa. Con cierto temor ¿o emoción? Hugo sacó un pequeño objeto parecido a un encendedor (al fin algo que SI cabe en el bolsillo) ¿Así que una capa vieja, un papel arrugado, un libro para niños y una cápsula de metal eran los tesoros de la familia? En verdad eran raros... ¿para qué serviría todo eso?-pensaba Amy un poco nerviosa, pero ya le preguntaría a Trix mas tarde. No podía quedar como tonta frente a sus nuevos amigos.

-Bueno, antes de dar las noticias y los objetivos de este año, debemos presentar a los nuevos miembros y realizarles las pruebas.

"¡Rayos!"-pensaron Amy, Lily, Hugo y Jerry, tratando de ocultar su evidente nerviosismo.

-Las pruebas consisten en dos pasos: hacer un hechizo y responder una pregunta. Comencemos por...

-¡Por Amy!-gritó emocionadísima Trixie.

-Gracias Trix, te quiero tanto...

-Esperen, esperen...porque es más grande agregaré una prueba... ¡ya sé! Deberás descubrir cómo se usa... ¡esto!-y Louis señaló el aparatito, capsula, "esa cosa" pensó Amy.

-¿Qué hechizo debo hacer?

-Debe ser uno que sea... difícil, de protección.

-Está bien...-dijo Amy mientras sacaba su varita de manzano y núcleo de nervio de corazón de dragón- _¡Especto Patronum!_

Un haz plateado saltó de la varita de Amy, convirtiéndose en un increíble lobo.

Ante los ¡Ooohh! de admiración de los demás, Amy sopló su varita como si fuera un arma.

-Pregunta: Menciona el nombre de uno de los Merodeadores originales-después de todo, la chica no debía saber nada de ellos, era mejor hacerle una pregunta fácil.

-Emm...-buscó ayuda en los ojos de los demás, deteniéndose en unos azules que la miraban expectantes y risueños, como diciéndole algo- ¿James Potter?

-¡Perfecto!- gritó el efusivo Louis mientras los demás aplaudían-Ahora, enséñanos como se usa.

Amy dio un suspiro y tomó el pequeño objeto entre sus manos. Percibió que era frío, y tenía una especie de tapa. Sin dudarlo mucho, la abrió, y como resultado el baño quedó a oscuras. El misterioso instrumento absorbía luces. Amy abrió la tapa, y todo volvió a la normalidad.

Todos la aplaudieron nuevamente y la felicitaron, hablándole de privilegios, manual y algunas otras reglas que Trix se encargaría de explicar luego.

Luego de que Jerry, Lily y Hugo pasaran sin dificultad las pruebas; decidieron que ya era hora de dormir. Los primeros en salir fueron Louis, Ryan y Fred, seguidos por Rose, Albus(que al fin pudo sacarse los horribles anteojos), Roxanne y Trix. Dominique y Payson eran las encargadas de acompañar a Jerry hasta su casa; y quedaron James, Amy, Lily y Hugo en el baño. James guardó en su túnica el papel y el desiluminador, al Libro y la manta se los había llevado Trix.

-Ahora métanse debajo de la capa y petrifiquen a la señora Norris si nos ve.

-Claro que nos verá, de nada sirve meterse debajo de una capa vieja.

Mientras Lily y Hugo trataban de reprimir la risa (por respeto a su amiga y porque Filch no debía escucharlos) James le explicó con una sonrisa (de felicidad absoluta porque debían estar muy cerca para que la capa los ocultara completamente) que la "capa vieja" era una capa de invisibilidad.

Caminaron por los pasillos del castillo hasta llegar al retrato de la Dama Gorda.

-Tulipanes-susurró Hugo, aun debajo de la capa.

-Demonios, de nuevo estos Merodeadores molestando-y mientras se abría, seguía maldiciendo- No tienen consideración de este pobre cuadro al que molestan todo el tiempo y no dejan dormir...Quiero vacaciones...

En la Sala Común no había nadie. El fuego de la chimenea era lo único que se movía.

-Hugo, Lily, vayan a revisar si todos llegaron bien.

-Sí, mi general-respondieron los pequeños alejándose hacia las habitaciones.

James tomó asiento lejos del fuego (hacía mucho calor) e invitó a Amy a hacer lo mismo.

-¿Alguna pregunta?

-Umm si, varias. Primero, ¿Qué hora es?

-La una menos cinco.

-Segundo: ¿me prestas el papel arrugado? Es que quiero comprobar algo.

-Claro, aquí tienes.

Después de analizarlo un rato, se lo devolvió mientras le preguntaba:

-¿Por qué es tan importante el papel este?

-Es el Mapa del Merodeador.

-Ooohh-dijo Amy con aparente asombro; luego se limitó a sonreír un poco-Lo siento, no sé lo que es.

-Observa-James apuntó al mapa con su varita de ébano y pelo de unicornio- "_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas_".

De inmediato, apareció la inscripción:

_Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta  
proveedores de artículos para magos traviesos  
están orgullosos de presentar_  
EL MAPA DEL MERODEADOR

Con asombro, Amy observó los nombres de las personas del castillo, James le señaló un punto: allí estaba la Sala Común de Gryffindor, y frente a la chimenea, dos cartelitos muy juntos que rezaban: James S. Potter y Amanda Greyson.

-Y allí-James señaló un punto cercano-allí viene Hugo con noticias.

El pequeño apareció por las escaleras visiblemente nervioso.

-No...No e-están...

-¿Quiénes?

-Louis, Fred y Ryan...Y Albus tampoco...

-Dominique ya está durmiendo, pero ni Trix ni Roxanne han llegado... ¡ni siquiera Rose!

-Mierda-dijo James-miremos el Mapa.

Los cuatro buscaron infructuosamente algún cartelito conocido por un buen rato; con el sueño que tenían todo se hacía más lento. Por fin, Lily encontró el grupo de Trixie en la cocina.

-Lily, Hugo, se van a dormir inmediatamente-y al ver que ya iban a protestar, agregó-Todo estará bien, deben descansar para su primer día de clases ¿recuerdan? Amy me ayudará a traer al resto.

Una vez en los pasillos del castillo, corrieron a las cocinas, de donde los cuatro puntos no se movían. Mientras caminaban, Amy buscaba en el Mapa a los otros, especialmente a Fred; era él quien en más problemas se metía.

De pronto, el corazón le dio un vuelco. Había encontrado a Louis, Ryan y Fred...en el despacho de Filch.

* * *

**H**a sido bastante largo, lo se, pero es que me entusiasme con la historia y no podia cortarla...

Gracias a todos los que la leen...

**Adelantos del proximo capitulo**..._(por si no lo saben, es una voz de presentadora, tengo efectos especiales en mis fics..)_

-Rose... ¿estás bien?

-Si-respondió la Weasley con un gruñido.

-No me mientas... ¿qué paso? ¿Algún Slytherin te molestó?

-No, es que... ¡Déjame en paz Trixie Dorinda Wilde! ¡Necesito estar sola! ¡Váyanse!

**||...||**

-James dice que dejes lo que estabas haciendo y bajes de inmediato.

La cara de Amy esbozó un signo de pregunta al que Lily respondió encogiendo los hombros. Dobló la carta, la metió en el sobre, y la dejó junto a sus libros y Albus.

Abajo, James la esperaba con su escoba en la mano.

**||...||**

**C**omo este capitulo incluía mencion sobre las varitas, estuve averiguando sobre el tema...¿sabian que Jotaka "tiene" una? es de nogal con núcleo de pluma de fénix...yo quiero tener una de serbal (_según la tabla celta, el la madera que me corresponde_) con núcleo de pelo de unicornio, 23,5 cm... ¿Y ustedes?

Aqui les dejo la tabla para que se "armen" su propia varita, que por si no lo saben, usó J.K.R para asignar la madera de Ron y Hermione (l_a de Harry no, pero le pegó con el calendario_) Y los tres nucleos mas poderosos (_que son los que usa Ollivander_) son: nervio de dragón, pluma de fenix y pelo de unicornio...aunque hay otros, como pelo de veela(_la de Fleur_) pelo de thestral(_la Varita de Sauco_) e imagino que hay mas, imaginenselos ustedes...

**Tabla céltica de los árboles**

**24 de Diciembre al 20 de Enero** _Abedul (Beth)_

**21 de Enero al 17 de Febrero** _Serbal (Luis)_

**18 de Febrero al 17 de Marzo** _Fresno (Nion)_

**18 de Marzo al 14 de Abril** _Aliso (Fearn)_

**15 de Abril a 12 de Mayo** _Sauce (Saille)_

**13 de Mayo a 9 de Junio** _Espino (Huath)_

**10 de Junio al 7 de Julio** _Roble (Duir)_

**8 de Julio al 4 de Agosto **_Acebo (Tinne)_

**5 de Agosto a 1 de Septiembre** _Avellano (Coll)_

**2 de Septiembre al 29 de Septiembre **_Parra (Muin)_

**30 de Septiembre al 27 de Octubre** _Hiedra (Gort)_

**28 de Octubre al 24 de Noviembre** _Bejuco (Ngetal)_

**25 de Noviembre al 23 de Diciembre** _Saúco (Ruis)_

_ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO MI PEQUEÑO CAMBIO DE TEMA XD  
_

**||...||**

**And now...Goodbye!**(no se por qué se me despertó el espiritu inglés justo ahora, quizas es que escucho muchas canciones en ese idioma...)

**_P/S:_** Leave reviews, please!(_P/D:Dejen reviews, por favor!-El espiritu está a punto de apoderarse de mi! Help!_)


	4. Rescate inesperado

Respuestas de Reviews:

-A** Luz**: yo tambien amo a James...(somos del Team James Sirius!)

-A **Nagi w**: no se que significa tu nombre, pero me hace recordar a Nagini! ¿es por eso? Despues me avisas...Ah, y si, yo pense "¿que pensaria alguien al ver todos esos objetos?" y salio eso jajaja

-A** SofiaM97-Cullen**: Gracias por tu review! Aqui va otro capitulo que espero que te guste...

_**Y gracias a todos los que la agregaron como favoritos o alertas...Gracias!**_

**Disclaimer:** Bueno, no soy Jotaká...(¿ella sabrá español?)

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**Rescate inesperado**

-Dementores y demonios- masculló Louis, enojado por su reciente cambio de suerte. Filch los había atrapado volviendo a la Sala.

-¿Dementores y demonios? ¿Qué clase de maldición es esa? ¿Dónde están tus habilidades discursivas?-respondió Ryan; totalmente calmado. Al igual que a Fred, a él no le importaba meterse en problemas.

-Cállate un rato, Ryan...

-¿Qué te pasa, primo querido?-habló el pelirrojo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Soy prefecto, no debería estar aquí...

En ese momento, entró Filch. Ya estaba bastante viejo, andaba con bastón todo el tiempo ¿Cuántos años tendría?, o mejor dicho...

-¿Hace cuanto que no se baña?-sin querer, Fred formuló la pregunta que corría por su cabeza en ese momento.

La señora Norris maulló un poco como respuesta y Filch se limitó a mirar con un creciente odio a Fred; tanto, que los cristales de sus anteojos se empañaron un poco. (Si, viejo con anteojos y bastón, pobre Filch)

En ese momento, no muy lejos de allí, James retaba a Trixie, Roxanne, Rose y Albus; ante la atenta mirada de varios elfos cocineros y Amy. Al parecer, "Trixie los había convencido de detenerse por un refrigerio y saludar a sus buenos amigos los elfos" según palabras de Albus y asentimientos de Rose tales como "mamá dice que debemos ayudar a los elfos" y "teníamos hambre" de Roxanne sumadas a las caras de culpa y perrito abandonado que les lanzaba Trix. Después de retarlos, James le ordenó a Trixie que se llevara a las pelirrojas Weasley a la torre de Gryffindor, a pesar de sus múltiples quejas, y se llevó a Albus con ellos, pues era muy bueno en hechizos de desarme.

-¿Cuál es el plan?-debajo de la capa el calor se hacía más insoportable, y Amy sentía que caería dormida en cualquier momento.

-No hay plan. Nunca hay plan-susurró como zombie Albus, que tenia tanto sueño como ella.

-¡¿No hay plan?

-No. Siempre improvisamos sobre la marcha.

-Debí saberlo.

-Shhh...Ya llegamos.

Una puerta de madera, simple, desgastada. De esas que son tan viejas que seguro hacen ruido para abrirse. Y tiene un pequeño cartel negro con letras blancas, que sería insignificante si tan solo no tuviera escrito en el "Argus Filch-Conserje y Vigilante del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería" todo allí, escrito bien pequeño. Cartel que seguramente había soportado pinturas y garabatos burlones de parte de los viejos y legendarios Merodeadores, de los gemelos Weasley, y por qué no, de los nuevos Merodeadores también. Seguramente el cartel había sido limpiado una y otra vez por el viejo _squib,_ tal vez con ayuda de la bibliotecaria, la señora Pince; quien según todos decían, tenía un romance con el conserje.

James apartó de su cabeza la horrible imagen de un señor Filch y una señora Pince sentados en un sofá rodeados de Filchecitos y los bisnietos gatos de la señora Norris. Recién entonces pudo darse cuenta de que Amy y Albus ya estaban fuera de la capa, utilizando un par de orejas extensibles.

-¿Se puede saber que hacían por los pasillos de Hogwarts tres jóvenes de Gryffindor?

-Caminábamos. Ni modo que pudiéramos flotar.

-Cállate, Weasley.

-Pero si no he hablado...

-¡A ti no, Weasley! ¡Le hablaba al otro Weasley!

-¿A él?-dijeron dos voces a la vez.

-¡Sí! Digo... ¡No! Pero también... ¡Sí!

-Bueno bueno señor Filch, mi honorable señor Filch. Usted es la pieza más importante en este gran mecanismo que es Hogwarts. Yo sé que usted vela por la seguridad de todas las personas que habitan aquí. Se ocupa de mantenernos lejos de las malas influencias, promulgando castigos para los que realizan ofensas y otras travesuras. Nosotros lo entendemos. Tal vez este cansado, yo creo que necesita vacaciones. Aunque, señor Filch... la verdad es que si usted se fuera de aquí el sistema completo se caería. No sé qué haríamos sin usted... ¿Quiere que le digamos la verdad? La verdadera razón por la que caminábamos por el pasillo, era que queríamos verlo a usted.

-¿A mí?

-Sí, así es señor.

-¿Y para qué?

-Bueno...eso... ¡se lo explicará Ryan!

-¿¡Que! Yo no pienso explicar nada-y bajando un poco la voz; bueno, pensando que la había bajado agregó-Yo no tengo por qué explicarle a este viejo decrépito lo que estábamos haciendo.

-¡Señor Wilde! Ya verán, bribones, ya verán ¡los tres! ¡Los meteré una semana en las mazmorras! ¡Los haré esclavos de los Slytherin! ¡Limpiarán los baños al estilo muggle! ¡Ahora mismo voy a avisarle a la directora sobre ustedes tres y les juro que me dejará atarlos al techo con cadenas! ¡Ya verán!

Filch abrió la puerta. No había nadie. Filch abrió la puerta y se quedó quieto, con la mano aún en el picaporte. Filch había sido petrificado. Petrificado por un ser invisible. Unos seres, que ahora se descubrían. Unos seres que, a pesar de estar petrificado, Filch pudo ver. Los hermanos Potter y la señorita nueva; Greyson.

-¡Demonios! Me olvidé del _Obscuro_-dijo Albus.

-_Mobilicorpus_.

De inmediato, el cuerpo inmóvil del conserje se desplazó hacia el fondo de la habitación.

-¡_Petrificus Totalus_!-Ryan no había olvidado la inquietante presencia de la señora Norris.

-¡Gracias a Merlín que están aquí! ¡No saben la tortura que fue esto!-Fred se abrazaba a los pies de James.

-Ya Fred, no fue para tanto.

-¡Si que lo fue! ¡Tal vez a ti o te hayan caído las babas del señor Filch, Louis, pero a mí sí! ¡Fui salpicado por esa porquería!

-¿Qué haremos con él?

-Déjenlo en mis manos- Amy avanzó con decisión hacia el inmovilizado Filch- Lo siento, no quería comenzar nuestra relación de esta manera, señor. Y como no me gusta el comienzo; lo olvidaré. Le ruego que haga usted lo mismo. ¡_Obscuro_! Fred, Louis, Ryan; váyanse ahora de aquí.

-¿Qué le harás?

-Luego les cuento. Ahora ¡váyanse!-los chicos salieron corriendo por la puerta. Amy añadió en susurros:

-Albus, James, nos taparemos con la capa. Ahora-una vez debajo de la capa-lo llevaré hasta la silla _¡Mobilicorpus!_ y..._Obliviate_.

**||...||**

-Trix...Trix... ¡Despiértate Trix!... _¡Aguamenti!_

-¡Nooo! ¡_Aguamenti_ noo!-Trixie había saltado de la cama a la velocidad de la luz; tal vez esperando el chorro de agua fría salir de la varita de la otra; pero no sucedió, porque Amy no tenía la varita en sus manos.

-¡Vístete ya! Es tarde...son las...siete y media. Y toma esto-le extendió un frasquito con un líquido azulado dentro-es poción revitalizadora. La preparé anoche.

-¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?

-Digamos que tomé como regalo algunos ingredientes del depósito cuando volvíamos del despacho de Filch.

-¡Genial!

Trix se puso la camisa y la arremangó con rapidez; el calor del día anterior aún persistía. Comenzó a cepillarse su negro cabello frenéticamente, mientras Amy la apuraba. Al final, terminó por salir corriendo sin ni siquiera atarse los cordones de sus zapatillas y sin llevar ningún libro, pergamino o pluma alguna; el desayuno era más importante.

Al llegar a las puertas del Gran Comedor, todos (excepto James, Amy y Albus) se estremecieron con la presencia de Filch y la eterna compañía de la señora Norris. El viejo celador se limitó a mirarlos con recelo, cosa que era totalmente normal; debido a los antecedentes familiares que los chicos poseían. La única que reaccionó de mala manera fue la gata; cuando pasaban cerca, lanzaba una especie de grito o aullido y escapaba.

-¿Qué le hiciste a la señora Norris?-Dominique había sido informada de los sucesos de la noche anterior, pero tenía algunas dudas sobre el episodio del rescate.

-Nada.

-¿Nada?

-Ryan la petrificó y yo la des petrifiqué. No hay caso en aplicarle el _Obliviate_, es un animal, y no habla. Creo que nos tiene miedo ahora-aclaró Amy ante las risas de todos los Merodeadores, contentos porque su primera travesura del año tuviera un excelente desenlace (para ellos, por supuesto).

**||...||**

El sábado de esa primera y agotadora semana había llovido. Estaba nublado y nadie podía ir a Hogsmeade todavía. Trixie estaba sentada en la Sala Común, comiendo chocolate y revisando su colección de cromos. Después de hojear un rato su voluminoso álbum, terminó por aburrirse y subió a su cuarto.

Caroline, la mejor amiga de Rose, estaba sentada en su cama, leyendo el interesantísimo-nótese el sarcasmo- libro "Historia de la Magia" de Bathilda Bagshot. De Roxanne, que completaba el quinteto de la habitación, no había ni rastros. Rose seguramente estaba en la biblioteca. Ellas habían sido compañeras de Trix desde que entraron en Hogwarts; pero no tenía ninguna "mejor amiga". No es que Trix no fuera sociable, sino que las demás la consideraban un poco rara y varonil, por no mencionar su capacidad de meterse en problemas.

Pero allí estaba su amiga, su nueva mejor amiga; escribiendo una carta. Desde el momento que había conocido a Amy, había tenido un buen presentimiento. Solía tener esa clase de premoniciones, o sueños bastante extraños, por eso supo que esa chica castaña de gran sonrisa sería una buena amiga siempre.

Entre tanto, en la Sala Común, Dominique y Louis planeaban una nueva reunión. James y Fred practicaban quidditch, por diversión, pues la temporada de partidos comenzaba después de Navidad. Albus estaba leyendo un libro muggle de misterio en las gradas del estadio; a su lado, Hugo y Lily practicaban el _Wingardium Leviosa_ con hojas de papel.

-¿A quién le escribes?

-A mi padre. "Se volverá loco si no le mando una buena carta explicando todos los detalles de mi llegada y estadía en Hogwarts"-dijo Amy imitando la voz gruesa de su padre y marcando las comillas con los dedos, mientras la otra reía.

-¿Y tu mamá?

-E-ella murió cuando tenía trece.

-Lo siento.

-Está bien, no tenias por que saberlo... ¿Quieres chocolate?

-¡Claro!

-Tiene pedacitos de cereza y...

Un ruido como de algo rompiéndose dejó a las tres chicas con el corazón-y el chocolate- en la boca. Un torbellino colorado entró en la habitación dando un terrible portazo y tirándose en la cama.

-Rose... ¿estás bien?

-Si-respondió la Weasley con un gruñido.

-No me mientas... ¿qué pasó? ¿Algún Slytherin molestando?

-No, es que... ¡Déjame en paz Trixie Dorinda Wilde! ¡Necesito estar sola! ¡Váyanse!

Caroline se atragantó con el chocolate, pegó un salto de su cama y fue la primera en llegar a la puerta, seguida de Trixie que convocaba a su escoba y Amy que levantaba sus pergaminos y libros a la velocidad de la luz. En menos de un minuto, las tres estaban afuera completamente agitadas y temerosas de lo que Rose, en ese estado, pudiera hacerle a la habitación. Antes de llegar a la Sala Común, Caroline se dio cuenta que estaba en pijama.

-¿Qué haré ahora?

-Ve a la habitación de Dominique, seguro tiene algo para prestarte, aunque te quede un poco grande.

Frente a la chimenea, Dominique y Louis sostenían una entretenida pelea. Con una seña, Trixie le indicó a Amy que no se acercara; los hermanos eran peligrosos cuando se peleaban.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Llevo mi hermosísima Alas de Fuego...-dijo acariciando la escoba más rápida del mercado-¿A dónde crees que vamos?

-¿Al campo de juego?

-Obviamente.

-¿Qué estás leyendo, Albus?- ya en las gradas, Amy se disponía a seguir con su carta mientras charlaba con los chicos y miraba a Fred y James volar junto a Trix.

-Se llama "Estudio en Escarlata". Se trata de un detective que mediante la lógica y la razón descubre al culpable de este increíble y atrapante caso.

-No sabía que tenías habilidades discursivas como Louis...

-No, estaba leyendo la contratapa.

-Que gracioso Potter...Una pregunta... ¿tienes idea de por qué Rose esta de mal humor?

-No...¿Qué le pasó?

-Entró como loca a la habitación y nos echó. Esta mañana no estaba así, por eso me parece raro.

-No tengo idea de que puede ser...pero descuida, Rose no es muy rebelde, y sus enojos duran poco.

-¡Amy!-Lily llegaba corriendo bastante agitada. Si no hubiera tenido los buenos reflejos de familia que tenía, se hubiera caído dos o tres veces. Tomó un poco de aire antes de soltar lo que tenía que decir.

-James dice que dejes lo que estabas haciendo y bajes de inmediato.

La cara de Amy esbozó un signo de pregunta al que Lily respondió encogiendo los hombros. Dobló la carta, la metió en el sobre, y la dejó junto a sus libros y Albus.

Abajo, James la esperaba con su escoba en la mano.

-Dime, ¿tienes una escoba?

-No.

-No importa...aquí tengo una Saeta de Fuego, de mi padre.

-Se ve...linda.

Los nervios de Amy aumentaron cuando James le extendió la vieja escoba; iba entendiendo que se proponía hacer el chico con ella.

-No.

-Sí, yo te ayudo. Fred se pondrá loco si es amigo de una bruja que no sabe montar una escoba.

A continuación, sacó un enorme casco negro de los pliegues de su túnica deportiva.

-No quiero que te hagas daño.

Pero Amy no pudo seguir pensando en lo tierno que era James, al segundo siguiente estaba poniendo la Saeta en el piso para ordenarle que viniera a ella. Miró a la escoba y luego a James, indecisa. Pero la sonrisa del chico la tranquilizó.

-Mi papá dijo una vez que las escobas perciben el miedo de quienes las van a montar, por eso la velocidad con la que viene hacia ti es desigual en todas las personas.

Amy le devolvió la sonrisa, y luego de un suspiro, gritó con decisión ¡Arriba! De inmediato, la escoba se posó en su mano derecha. James estuvo un buen rato explicándole como montarla para no resbalarse por ella y caerse; además de enseñarle la forma correcta de sujetarla. Cuando se aseguró que ella había entendido todo, la obligó a ponerse el casco para que diera su primer despegue.

Amy pegó una fuerte patada, y se vió impulsada hacia arriba con increíble velocidad. Cuando se encontraba a unos dos metros del suelo, aminoró su marcha, obedeciendo a las indicaciones de James, que la observaba nervioso desde abajo. Se sentía muy bien eso de volar. Siempre lo había probado en sueños, pero en la realidad era aun mejor. Decidió desobedecer a James y subir un poquito más. Luego se desplazó de su punto de inicio unos metros, y pudo sentir la suave brisa rozarle la cara, dándole aun más coraje. Pero se encontraba tan solo a la mitad del campo, mirando _verticalmente_. Ni siquiera podía ver las gradas. Así que subió y subió y subió tanto que no podía escuchar los desesperados gritos de James, que era un puntito allá abajo. Estaba a la altura de juego, y podía ver en las gradas a Lily, Albus y Hugo; que la miraban asombrados. Dio varias vueltas, subió, bajó y giró alrededor de todo el campo. Sentía que podría hacerlo toda su vida. La escoba se manejaba a su antojo; como si estuviera conectada a ella. Descendió, allí se podía ver a James-que había dejado de gritarle hacía rato-con la boca formando una perfecta "O". Ya estaba a menos de dos metros de él; cuando un grito la distrajo. Se le acercaba una poderosa Bludger a gran velocidad, así que sus reflejos hicieron algo peligroso y a la vez sensato; saltó de la escoba. En los milisegundos que tuvo desde que saltó hasta que aterrizó pensó muchas cosas. Primero, que no debería haber saltado; si estaba sobre la escoba y hubiera podido volar hacia adelante para que la Bludger no la golpeara. Segundo, pensó que le pasaría al caer; cuánto daño se haría. Y tercero, pudo sentir –y hasta casi disfrutar-el viento de su cara al caer, pues había cerrado los ojos en el momento que se soltó de la escoba. No pudo pensar en nada más; al fin había aterrizado. Aun no abrió los ojos. No había necesidad de verse lastimada, o de sentir el dolor. Esperó unos momentos y sintió que el suelo era bastante irregular y ¿se movía? No era posible que en el justo momento que ella cayó hubiera comenzado un terremoto. No era tan pesada como para que la tierra se moviera debajo de ella. Palpó algo con las manos. Algo blando, liso y suave. Descubrió que eso suave tenía forma, y algo _puntiagudo_. Algo que ella apretó.

-¡Mi nariz!-sonó una voz gangosa, como si le faltara...aire.

Amy abrió los ojos y se encontró con otro par de ojos, pero azules. El suelo _irregular _era, precisamente, el cuerpo de James. De inmediato retiró sus manos de la nariz de éste, se sacó el casco y se dejó caer a su lado, riendo.

-¿Estás segura que nunca te subiste a una escoba?- preguntó Fred, que bajaba junto a Trix después de ver el incidente.

-Completamente segura.

-¿Quieres ser parte del equipo?

-No Fred, el quidditch no es para mí. Además, McLaggen diría que me eligieron por conveniencia.

-¡Al diablo con McLaggen!-exclamó James, celoso.

No pudieron seguir hablando pues empezó a llover otra vez.

-¡Mis cosas!

-¿Qué co...?-pero Fred no terminó la oración, Amy había despegado en dirección a las gradas.

Más arriba, la lluvia se hacía muy fuerte, dejándola empapada hasta los huesos. Pero no importaba. Sus cosas, sus libros y su carta eran mucho más importantes. Cuando llegó a la cima; no había nadie, ni nada. Enfadada, decidió no tomar las escaleras y usar la escoba para volver. "Será más rápido" pensó.

Pero no estaba tomando una buena decisión.

* * *

Les gustó? A mí sí (_es uno de mis capitulos favoritos_)

**Tengo varias preguntas/dudas/comentarios: **

-La escoba **"Alas de Fuego"**: no se de donde salio el nombre, pero supongo que si ya paso tanto tiempo como que la "Saeta de Fuego" ya era vieja, y esta es como la siguiente generacion de escobas...

**-El chocolate con cerezas ¿existe?** no se. Si saben que existe por favor avisenme, ¡seria mi chocolate perfecto!

**-Creo que Filch** debe ser..._.desagradable a la vista_...jajajaa pero es el mejor conserje! Asi que no podia remplazarlo a él o a la Señora Norris...

-**Aclaracion: **Albus no pertenece al equipo de Quiddich. No le gusta, pero seria un excelente buscador tambien. Prefiero que le gusten los libros de misterio y aventuras...

**En el proximo capitulo...**(_voz de presentadora_)

-James está loco por ti.

-Trixie, no respondiste a mi pregunta... ¿te gusta o no?

-No me gusta.

-¿Cómo puedo saber qué me dices la verdad?- Trixie lanzó un suspiro ante la pregunta.

-Muy simple, porque me gusta otro.

-¿Quién?

**||...||**

-_No te muevas mucho...No quiero que te hagas daño...-_terminó James con un susurro, para que los demás no lo escucharan; sabiendo que Amy, del otro lado del espejo, no le haría caso.

**||...||**

**Nos leemos pronto! :) (team James Sirius-Fred II)XD  
**


	5. Despues de la Tormenta

Aqui vengo con otro capitulo!

**_Agradecimientos y etcetera_**:

A **Nagi w**: Puedes hacer toda la publicidad que quieras :) **ATENCION TODOS, LEAN LOS FICS DE NAGI W!** Jajaj y bueno, aqui va mi explicacion: En el cine, Ginny tiene los ojos azules, asi que lo saque de ahi, ademas, dice que es muy parecido a Ron, asi que me lo imagino como con el pelo de James padre y los ojos azules de Ron, pero se lo pueden imaginar como ustedes quieran...

A **SofiaM97_Cullen**:Gracias por responder a todas mis dudas! :) Y espero que te guste este capitulo!

Y Gracias a todos los que la agregan como favorito o alerta :)

**Disclaimer:** nada es mio. Todito es obra de la gran diosa Jotaká. Ojala pudiera tener a James aqui conmigo :)

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**Después de la tormenta**

La lluvia era espesa. El campo se confundía en un simple borrón verde, y el aguacero tomaba ese característico color gris azulado que solo pueden formar miles y miles de gotas cayendo con fuerza.

-¡Vamos! Tengo las cosas de Amy...-los gritos de Lily, al resguardo de una de las torres del campo, se mezclaban con el potente sonido de la tempestad. Pero James no oía. Sus oídos y su cerebro no se conectaban. Solo miraba al cielo (o trataba de mantener la mirada), esperando que ella bajara. Si seguía comportándose así, tendría que atarla en la pata de su cama con algún hechizo potente para mantenerla a salvo.

Amy no veía nada allá arriba. En el minuto que volvió a volar, supo que era una mala idea. La lluvia la golpeaba de tal manera que ni siquiera se podía mantener en la escoba. El frío la calaba hasta la médula y casi no podía cambiar de posición. Sabía que descendía a causa de la lluvia, así que se sujetó fuerte y se empinó un poco. Grave error. Los dedos se resbalaron por el mango, junto a ella. Ya no veía, la lluvia la enceguecía. Estaba perdiendo las fuerzas, el control de la escoba y el conocimiento. Creyó que había llegado a tierra firme antes de desvanecerse por completo, y lo último que recordó, nebuloso como un sueño, fueron un par de ojos azules que la miraban con desesperación.

**||...||**

-¿Estará bien? Dígame la verdad, Madame Duncan. ¿Mejorará? ¿No tiene nada? ¿No deberíamos llevarla a San Mungo?

-Por última vez, señor Potter, debe soltar la mano de la señorita Greyson e irse a dormir, que muchas de sus admiradoras están en la puerta esperando a que usted salga para secuestrarlo y luego matar a "la arpía que quiere quitarnos a James" como ellas mismas dicen. No se preocupe, yo cuidaré de ella mucho mejor de lo que usted podría hacerlo, ahora, ¡váyase!

-¡No me voy! Me encadenaré a la pata de su cama y luego...

-¡_Durmai_!

James soltó la mano de Amy y quedó estático en la silla.

-¿¡Que le hizo!

-Señorita Greyson, ¡despertó!

-¡Que le hizo a James! ¡Lo mató!-dijo desesperada, tanteando a su bolsillo para buscar su varita, para descubrir que le dolía moverse y que no tenía bolsillos.

-Tranquila señorita...solo lo dormí. Es conveniente que no se mueva mucho, sufrió una severa caída y estuvo inconsciente como ocho horas. Ahora, si me disculpa, iré a llamar a alguno de los Weasley para que se lleve a Potter y a echar a esas chicas de la puerta.

Amy se recostó en la camilla con un suspiro. Miró a James que dormía como un angelito, teniendo la certeza de que sus ojos, ahora cerrados, habían sido lo último que vio antes de desmayarse. Su mano aún estaba sobre la cama y al parecer había estado ocho horas sujetando la suya. Amy no pudo evitar sonreír como boba, recordando lo dulce que había sido cuando le dio el casco, cuando le prestó el Mapa del Merodeador para que aprendiera a guiarse en el colegio, cuando la ayudó con la tarea de Aritmancia (materia que él odiaba, según Trix) en fin, siempre había sido dulce con ella. El siguiente pensamiento la atormentaba todos los días desde que había conocido a James, aunque fueran pocos, era algo que no podía dejar de pensar. Algo que no le había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Trixie.

¿Qué pasaba si para James ella era un simple juego, una "presa" más? Afuera de la enfermería el chico tenía una sarta de locas que esperaban para matarla, y no era solo eso. Las tres cuartas partes de las chicas de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff e incluso Slytherin estaban locas por él. Era el hijo del niño que vivió para salvar al mundo, de Harry Potter, además era un travieso y todo un galán. ¿Cómo no iba a tener tantas chicas detrás? Pensó con recelo a cuantas de sus admiradoras había besado y tal vez también (aun peor) se había...acostado. Muchas de esas chicas estaban dispuestas a hacer todo para conseguir la atención de los Potter y los Weasley, como cuando una Ravenclaw (a pesar de su supuesta inteligencia) se tiró al suelo para atrapar una hoja que se le había caído a Fred y le dibujó un mapa para llegar a su habitación (el cual Fred hizo un avioncito que encantó para que volara por toda la biblioteca) o cuando un grupito de Hufflepuffs trataron de hechizar a Hugo y Albus para secuestrarlos, sin buenos resultados pues Trixie y Roxanne se encontraban cerca para salvarlos. Ella no podía juzgarlo por su pasado, pero no podía evitar sentirse celosa. Deseaba poder levantarse de esa estúpida camilla, tomar su varita y matar (o al menos torturar un poco) a todas las estúpidas que se baboseaban allí afuera por su estúpido James.

Pero no podía levantarse, el cuerpo le dolía demasiado, y recordó que la única razón por la que estaba en la enfermería era por ser tan testaruda. Y sin embargo, allí estaba el chico de sus sueños velando (o hasta hace un rato, antes de que Madame Duncan lo hechizara) por ella, solo por ella. La verdad, estaba muy confundida y adolorida como para seguir pensando en nada, así que se limitó a estudiar la cara de James como si se tratara de una pintura, mientras los gritos de las admiradoras se iban apagando, al fin Madame Duncan las había echado.

Después de unos minutos que le parecieron horas, entró Trixie, Fred y Lily en busca del más grande de los Potter. Lily, al verla despierta, corrió hacia ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo...-sus lágrimas la ahogaron un poco-siento. Fue mi culpa. Yo no te avisé que tenía tus cosas...yo...no sabía que...

-Basta Lily, no llores. Fue mi culpa y solo mía. Actué precipitadamente y sin pensar, por eso me caí. No fue tu culpa, quítate eso de la cabeza.

-Ohh Amy...eres tan buena...eres perfecta, ¿sabes? Seremos las mejores cuñadas...

-¿Cuñadas?

-Sí, James dijo que...

-¡Lily!-espetó Fred mientras le tapaba la boca a la pequeña dirigiéndole a Amy una mirada de culpa y vergüenza- Discúlpala, no sabe lo que dice.

-Ahora, llévense a Potter grande- ordenó Trixie- yo tengo que hablar con mi amiga.

Cuando los pelirrojos se retiraron llevando el cuerpo de James como un globo (Fred usó el encantamiento de levitación atándole una cuerdita al pie de James y entregándosela a Lily, que la llevó gustosa) Trixie giró la cabeza hacia Amy y enarcó una ceja.

-¿Qué?-repuso la inválida como respuesta a la miradita de su amiga.

-Nada...Lo tienes aquí embobado, sus fans te odian... Creo que te estás aprovechando de mi pequeño James.

-¿Ap-provechar? ¿Tu pequeño James? ¡Trixie, eres dos meses menor que él! Espera...-y Amy tragó saliva, como si supiera la respuesta a la pregunta que no había formulado todavía-Él... ¿ te gusta?

Amy no sabía si suspirar de alivio o temblar de terror ante la risa frenética de su amiga ¿o debía decir enemiga? Esperó pacientemente sin decir nada, estaba lejos de su varita (podía ver con el rabillo del ojo que estaba sobre la mesa de luz, y con su estado no la alcanzaría) y por lo que sabía sobre las chicas despechadas (y sabía bastante) es que no había que cruzarse en su camino. Al fin, después de unos minutos, Trixie dejó de reírse como loca.

-James está loco por ti.

-Trixie, no respondiste a mi pregunta... ¿te gusta o no?

-No me gusta.

-¿Cómo puedo saber qué me dices la verdad?- Trixie lanzó un suspiro ante la pregunta.

-Muy simple, porque me gusta otro.

-¿Quién?

-No te lo diré-respondió Trix acentuando suavemente cada palabra, para después agregar-Nadie más que yo lo sabe, y no quiero que nadie más lo sepa.

-Pero...

En ese momento apareció la enfermera para llevarse a Trixie, por lo que Amy no pudo protestar. Sin embargo, antes de que desaparecieran por la puerta, consiguió decirle, con un débil grito "¡Averiguaré quién es por mi cuenta!" para recibir el sonido de la risa de Trixie y las reprimendas de la enfermera por no mantenerse en silencio.

¿Quién era el chico? Existían millones de posibilidades, la escuela era demasiado grande. Bueno, si lo pensaba, desde los de primero hasta los de tercero quedaban descontados. Los de cuarto no, tal vez Trixie era el tipo de chica que se fija en los menores, pero no le parecía posible. Quedaban los de quinto, los de sexto, séptimo; descartando de todos esos grupos a los orgullosos Slytherin, a los que Trixie no les tenía ni un ápice de aprecio. Aunque, después de todo, lo más probable era que se tratara de un Gryffindor...

Después de darle al asunto más vueltas que a la escalera caracol de la sala de Astronomía, decidió pensar en otra cosa y esperar a reponerse para hablar con Trixie del asunto. De improviso, recordó otra cosa. Una mata de cabello colorado, que horas antes; mejor dicho el día anterior (pues ya había pasado la medianoche) las había echado sin una razón más que la de la ira y la furia que tenía encima. (Aunque para ellas la razón había sido el miedo de enfrentarse a esa furia e ira) ¿Estaría Rose de mejor humor ahora? Tal vez su pequeña caída hubiera distraído a la Weasley de su enojo un poco... En ese momento apareció Madame Duncan con un frasco en la mano.

-Debes tomarte un vasito de esto... y quizás estés en tu alcoba en menos de unas horas, pero creo que sería conveniente que te quedaras aquí, porque no hay nadie que pueda venir a buscarte ahora-y se retiró.

Amy observó el vasito expectante; el remedio tenía un color púrpura, pero no olía nada bien...Tomando un poco de valor que caracterizaba a su casa, tragó el contenido en unos segundos, para soportar por un rato un sabor demasiado dulce en su boca, tan dulce que asqueaba. Se sentía tan sola en la enfermería...si al menos pudiese charlar con alguien...con alguien de ojos azules...

Miró a la silla en donde James había estado antes, aparentemente todo el día, rogando que despertara, aguantando a las locas que velaban por él en la puerta, apretando su mano... Amy cerró la mano como un reflejo de lo que pensaba, pero para su sorpresa, algo se encontraba allí. Un pequeño espejo redondo que James le había dejado sin que Madame Duncan lo notara. Entonces recordó las palabras de Albus en uno de los almuerzos, cuando le contaba por qué James se llamaba también Sirius. "_Mi abuelo James y Sirius tenían dos pequeños espejos que les servían como una especie de celulares, que por supuesto en esa época no existían. Sirius le regaló un espejo así a mi padre, pero se le rompió_" Por lo que ella sabía, los chicos cómodamente podían tener espejos como esos, después de todo, disponían con la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley y de sus agudos intelectos (A pesar de ser muy traviesos, todos tenían buenas calificaciones) así que sin dudarlo mucho, acercó el espejito a su boca y en un susurro más o menos audible dijo:

-¿James? ¿Estás ahí? ¿Hay alguien ahí? Hoooolaaaa...

Esperó unos segundos, tal vez James aun no había despertado o ni siquiera tenía el espejo receptor con él. Para asegurarse, susurró una casi exacta réplica de lo que había dicho antes. Para su sorpresa, a través del espejo, se sintió una voz.

-_Amy, me pareció escuchar su voz._

-_Estás loca Trixidori, ¿Cómo es posible que escuches la voz de Amy, que está en la enfermería, llamando desde el bolsillo de James?_

-_Cállate Freddylin, te digo que la escuché. Quedémonos en silencio, tal vez habla de nuevo._

-_Tal vez Amy se murió ya y viene a atormentarnos por no cuidarla._

_-Eso sí que es tener imaginación, Lunática._

Pero Amy comenzó a reírse con fuerza a causa de la confusión de sus amigos y por los apodos que Fred y Trix usaban, pues nunca antes los había escuchado llamarse así. La sorpresa de los tres Merodeadores fue enorme; escuchaban salir-los tres esta vez- una estridente risa del bolsillo de la túnica de James, que aun llevaban atado simulando un globo.

-¡Chicos, soy yo! James me dejó un espejo comunicador, sáquenme del bolsillo...

Temeroso sobre lo que había en el bolsillo (podía ser cualquier cosa) Fred cerró los ojos y metió la mano, esperando que al sacarla tuviera la mitad del brazo dentro de las fauces de algún raro animal. Suspiró al ver que había obtenido varias golosinas, la varita de James y el famoso espejito. De inmediato, Lily se lo quitó de las manos.

_-¿Estás bien Amy? ¿No te convertiste en fantasma? Y si te convertiste, ¿Cómo es ser transparente y atravesar muros? ¿Vendrás a atormentarme por las noches? Cambio._

-No me convertí en fantasma, Lunática, y si me convirtiera en uno te atormentaría sólo los miércoles. Cambio.

-_Me quedo bastante tranquila. Te paso a Trixie. ¿Qué, Trix, por que no quieres hablar con ella? Me está haciendo señas...no, Trix, no diré mentiras. No me amenaces con esa varita Trixie, que tengo aquí un primo que me defenderá. ¿Por qué me miras con esa cara, Fred? _

-_Es que Trixie puede ser mortal con su varita en la mano..._

_-Eres un cobarde Fred Weasley, no sé cómo las chicas se fijan en ti._

_-Sí, yo tampoco tengo idea...dame el espejito Lily. _

-_No lo rompas que James te matará. ¡Espera! Soy Lunática Potter, despidiéndome. ¡Cambio y fuera!_

_-Ya dámelo, Lily. Hola, ¡aquí Trixie! ¿Sabes? Te vas a perder una velada de chicas..._

-¿De qué hablas, Trixie que-no-quiere-contar-nada?

-_Rose no nos abre la puerta todavía._

-¿Probaron con _Alohomora_?

-_No, Amy, eres tan lista ¡¿cómo no se nos ocurrió? Claro que probamos. Pero no sé si te has dado cuenta de lo buena bruja que es Rose, que nos hechizó la puerta y las ventanas. ¡Créeme, que traté de entrar montada en mi Alas de Fuego y no pude! Así que esta noche dormiremos en la Sala Común. Incluso estamos yendo a las cocinas para buscar provisiones..._

-¡No es justo! Yo quiero estar con ustedes... Trataré de escabullirme, al fin y al cabo, ya pude alcanzar mi varita.

-_¡Ni se te ocurra moverte de allí Amanda Greyson! Que James me matará si te sucede algo. Después de todo, según él que te hayas caído es mi culpa, porque yo quería verte en una escoba y eso... ¡Hasta trató de hechizarme como castigo!_

_-¡Devuelve el espejo, Freddylin! _

-Fred, no es tu culpa y avísale a James que si lo encuentro tratando de hechizar a alguien por mi culpa, lo meto en las mazmorras hasta séptimo. Trixie...

_-¿Qué?_

-Estoy aburrida... ¿pueden venir? Pero traigan algo de la cocina, que tengo hambre.

Amy esperó unos segundos en silencio tratando de escuchar la respuesta, pero en cambio escuchó un fuerte estruendo, como de algo pesado cayendo.

-_¿Estás bien, Hocicos? _

_-Por Merlín, ¿Por qué tengo un lazo en el tobillo? ¿Dónde está Amy? ¡¿Por qué tienen mi espejo?_

_-Cálmate, hermanito...Es que en el bolsillo del espejo Amy habló y dijo que era un fantasma que me atormentará, pero solo los miércoles, y el globo que Fred ató en las cocinas porque Rose no nos abre la puerta y te encerrarán en las mazmorras hasta séptimo porque Trix no cuenta nada._

_-Lily, cierra la boca de una vez-_se sintió el sonido ahogado de una voz, seguramente Fred y Trix le tapaban la boca a Lunática-_Amy se comunicó por el espejito y lo sacamos porque lo tenias en el bolsillo..._

_-También dijo que yo no tenía la culpa de nada y que no debes hechizarme..._

_-Y Fred te puso el lazo para que te lleváramos como un globo-James._

_-¡Lily!_

_-Dame el espejo AHORA._

_-Está bien, no tienes que ser tan mandón._

-¿James?

_-¿Si, Amy?_

_-_La próxima vez que me entere que estuviste amenazando a alguien por mi culpa, te cuelgo del techo con arietes.

-¿_Ni siquiera me dejaras darle su merecido a los Slytherin?_

-Yo dije por mi culpa, James. Y sí, los Slytherin son la única excepción.

James puso una sonrisa soñadora, esa chica era tan perfecta, tan compresiva. Todo un ángel.

-_¿Te sientes mejor...Amy?_-omitió decirle "hermosa", "amor", "princesa" o cualquiera de todos los adjetivos de enamorado que se le cruzaron por la cabeza.

-Sí, bastante. La enfermera me dio una poción y me siento muchísimo mejor. Espera un segundo...

-_No te muevas mucho...No quiero que te hagas daño...-_terminó James con un susurro, para que los demás no lo escucharan; sabiendo que Amy, del otro lado del espejo, no le haría caso.

Entretanto, Amy se había levantado de la cama y dado unos pasos con bastante temor a caerse. Creía que su cupo de caídas ya había sido cubierto ese día. Y llegó el momento de soltarse del apoyo de la cama y dar-al fin-unos primeros pasos con total inseguridad, hasta notar que podía caminar normalmente y la habitación no se tambaleaba bajo ella. Dio un saltito de alegría para comprobar que su fuerza y su vitalidad habitual volvían a ella, ayudándola a dominar nuevamente sus extremidades sin experimentar dolor alguno. El estomago le rugió, asustándola un poco, pues el pabellón se encontraba en total silencio. Y ese rugido hizo que-de nuevo- su sentido aventurero despertara, dándole una idea que se planteó como desafío.

* * *

Les gustó? No hay mucho para comentar de todos modos...Ni ninguna duda por ahora...Solo una...¿Tienen un espejito magico para hacer de celular? Jajaja

Lamento las demoras, es que queria subir antes pero como lo subia en conjunto con otra historia, no quise. Hasta ahora, porque en la otra historia no actualice porque no me llega la inspiracion...no se asusten, de esta historia tengo hasta el capitulo 8 :)

Dejen reviews! Saludos...


	6. Contrahechizo

_Aqui vengo con otro capitulo,porque acabo de terminar el 8 y no puedo contenerme :)_

_Gracias a _******Nagi w **_y a_** SofiaM97-Cullen** _por sus fabulosos reviews...Sofi, se me ocurre que los espejitos podrian usarse para comunicarnos en las pruebas; con alguien de afuera que tenga las respuestas xD...Nagi, claro que James va en serio, si es tan caballero el! :) **Este capitulo va dedicado a ustedes :)**_

**Disclaimer:**_Lamento informarles que no puedo prestarles a James, Fred, Albus o a Louis; ni siquiera a Scorpius, porque lamentablemente aun no nacia cuando Jotaká tuvo la inspiracion de escribir Harry Potter****__...

* * *

_  


**Capitulo 6**

**Contra hechizo**

Amy se puso el jean y la remera roja de Gryffindor que le habían regalado sus compañeras de habitación el segundo día de clases. Al fin el clima era normal para la época, así que le dio un poco de frío y se puso su campera gris. Se calzó sus zapatillas sin hacer ruido, tomó su varita, su espejo y demás pertenencias (una bolsita de caramelos de miel y un sujetador para el cabello) y salió a la puerta de la enfermería, rogándole a Morgana que la enfermera no estuviera. Afortunadamente, estaba, pero dormida. Decidió dejarle una notita la cual decía que Trixie (no le importaba si la metía en problemas, aun estaba enfadada por el silencio de la otra) se había olvidado de darle un libro y al encontrarla totalmente repuesta, la acompañó de vuelta a la Sala Común. Si todo salía bien, la nota bastaría para salvarla de todos los problemas futuros. Pero al salir al oscuro pasillo se desanimó un poco; si Filch la encontraba... Como buena Gryffindor que era tomó un poco de aire y susurró lo más bajo que pudo, apuntándose con la varita:

-_Caeca Temporalis_-y comenzó a caminar, pidiéndole a Merlín y todos los magos ancestrales que el hechizo de invisibilidad surtiera efecto. Siguió caminando, tratando de reconocer todos y cada uno de los pasillos por los que transitaba. No tenía el Mapa del Merodeador con ella, pero esa semana había tratado de aprendérselo de memoria. Allí fue cuando comprendió el segundo error de su plan. El primero había sido invisibilizarse sin saber si dio resultado, y el segundo era que no sabía a dónde ir. Pero se calmó a sí misma y sacó el espejo.

Del otro lado del castillo, en las cocinas, un embobado James miraba un espejito; mientras sus amigos charlaban animadamente con los elfos.

_-¿James? ¿Dónde estás?_

James pegó un pequeño salto por la sorpresa y soltó el espejo, que de no ser por los perfectos reflejos de Lily, que se encontraba cerca; hubiera terminado como aquel que le dio Sirius a su padre. Su hermana le devolvió el espejo rápidamente para no despertar la mortal impaciencia de James Sirius Potter.

_-¿James?_

-Amy, ¿Qué sucede? Yo estoy en las cocinas, ¿estás bien?

-_Sí, es que llegué a las escaleras movibles y no sé cuál tomar para llegar a las cocinas..._

-¡¿Qué llegaste a dónde? Escúchame, ya mismo te vuelves para la enfermería o para la torre de Gryffindor, ¿Cómo es posible que te pongas en peligro? Además, en tu estado, ¿Cómo mierda saliste de la enfermería? Ya mismo voy a buscarte.

-_James Sirius Potter déjate de sermones, estoy bien. Ya te dije que Madame Duncan me dio algo e incluso me siento mejor que antes. Por Filch no te preocupes que usé el hechizo invisibilizador... _(**_N/A: ¿está bien dicho así? No me imagino a Amy decirlo tan rápido en esos momentos..._**)_ Ya subí a una escalera y pronto llegaré al cuadro de la entrada de las cocinas. Todo estará... ¡No, no, no! Por Morgana, ¡no te muevas!_

_-_¿Amy? ¡Amy!-desesperado, James trató de salir, cualquier cosa podía haberle pasado a ella. "_Además de perfecta, tenía que ser mandona y testaruda_" pensó recordando a su padre diciéndole esta frase a su madre en la cena de su cumpleaños, frase a la que todos los hombres con pareja que se encontraban allí asintieron, diciendo que era lo mismo con las suyas. Así que la testarudez era una característica común en las mujeres. Mientras en una milésima de segundo se encontraba pensando en eso y dando grandes zancadas hacia la puerta, al siguiente se dio cuenta que no avanzaba. Una Lunática que había escuchado todo lo sucedido lo detenía, empujándolo hacia atrás con una mano y apuntándolo con su varita con la otra.

-No irás a ningún lado. Ella estará bien. Debes dejarla, ella sabe lo que hace-dijo una Lily aparentemente calmada y convencida de lo que estaba hablando, aunque muy en el fondo, tenía miedo por lo que podía llegar a sucederle a Amy.

James retrocedió unos pasos y llevó el espejito a su boca, para gruñir un "¿Amy?". Esperó calmado (o tratando de calmarse) una respuesta del bendito espejo. Al fin, se escuchó un sonido del otro lado, pero no era-exactamente-lo que él esperaba.

-_No te atrevas a dar un paso más. No te atrevas. Está bien, enfréntate a las consecuencias... ¡Petrificus Totalus! Ahí tienes, asquerosa..._

-¿Amy? ¿Qué diablos hiciste?

-_Espera un segundo, James. Si, ¡encontré la escalera!_

-¡Amy! ¿Qué pasó?

Pero nadie respondió a las súplicas de James, que se quedó mirando el espejito frustrado. Trix, Fred, Lily y Naby, una de las elfas jefes de cocina y gran amiga de los Merodeadores lo observaban en silencio, esperando una reacción por parte del mayor de los Potter. Todos se llevaron una gran sorpresa cuando se abrió la puerta, pero no había nadie. Y casi se mueren de un ataque cardíaco cuando una voz en el aire dijo:

-¿Qué les sucede a todos?

-¡Amy! ¡Eras tú! ¿Pero dónde estás?-exclamó Hocicos bastante aliviado.

-Vaya, creo que el hechizo funcionó bien...Lo siento, James. Lamento no haberte hecho caso con la escoba, y también salir de la enfermería. Pero estaba muy sola y yo extrañaba...a todos-terminó con el esfuerzo de no decir "extrañaba verte" que era uno de los principales impulsos de su reciente aventura.

-¿Qué hiciste? ¿A quién petrificaste?- inquirió Trixie curiosa.

-A la señora Norris. Es que iba por la escalera que daba justo al cuadro, pero comenzó a moverse y me llevó a otro pasillo. Y en el otro pasillo estaba esa gata pestilente-Amy cerró los puños llenos de furia, aunque nadie podía verla-pensé que me había visto, porque quiso arañarme, y cuando le dije que no lo hiciera, salió corriendo para avisarle a Filch... Así que la petrifiqué y vine aquí corriendo...

-Me pregunto si petrificarla tanto no le hará daño-Fred II solía meterse en problemas por decir lo que pensaba en voz alta, por supuesto que este no fue el caso, pues todos se rieron ante sus cavilaciones.

-Amy, ¿Por qué no te haces visible?

-Lily, me temo que-hizo una pausa sintiendo que sus mejillas tomaban un color que afortunadamente James y los demás no podían ver-no sé el contra hechizo. ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene idea de cuál es?

Greyson se puso nerviosa cuando los presentes negaron con la cabeza. Nerviosismo que solo Lily Lunática pudo calmar con una idea realmente imposible: Rose sabía el contra hechizo y debía decírselos.

Luego de quince minutos (Fred y Trixie seguían metiéndose comida en los bolsillos y preparando varias bandejas para llevar) llegaron a la Sala Común sin ningún problema; al parecer Filch estaba durmiendo en su despacho según lo que el Mapa mostraba. La Sala Común estaba ya preparada para la velada femenina, con varias bolsas de dormir cercanas al crepitante fuego de la chimenea, porque después de la tormenta el frío se hacía sentir. Ya con sus pijamas puestos, Caroline y Roxanne charlaban animadamente con Hugo. Apenas los Merodeadores entraron, Roxie se dio vuelta y preguntó:

-¿Amy está bien?-y para su sorpresa, recibió la respuesta del mismo aire.

-Estoy bien Roxie, gracias por preocuparte.

-¿Amy? ¿Por qué no podemos...ya sabes...verte?-dijo Caroline asustada.

-Es una historia complicada. Digamos que usé un hechizo invisibilizador y la única persona que sabe el contra hechizo está detrás de una puerta encerrada y es la razón por la que dormirán aquí esta noche. Ahora, si me disculpan, trataré de convencerla para que me dé el contra hechizo.

Hugo sintió una brisa pasar a su lado, lo que bastó para saber que la invisible ya subía las escaleras.

Golpeó tres veces la puerta, sin conseguir respuestas. Cansada ya de esperar; se sentó apoyada en la madera y comenzó a hablar despacio.

-Rose...soy Amy. Mira, no sé qué diablos te pasa y si no quieres abrir y contármelo no importa...debes saber que todos estamos muy preocupados por ti. No importa lo que haya sucedido, nadie te juzgará por nada...pero sabes...eres la única persona que puede salvarme ahora.

Del otro lado de la puerta, Rose se estremeció. Había mirado por el pestillo pero aunque sentía la voz de Amy no veía a nadie. Hacía ya rato, Caroline se había acercado a la puerta y sentada de la misma forma que Amy le había lanzado un discurso de consuelo y aliento. Además, le había contado los últimos sucesos del exterior: Practicando en la escoba, Amy había caído de más de cuatro metros de altura. Por eso, al sentir que Amy le pedía ayuda, dejo sus penas a un lado por un rato; pues su amiga le preocupaba.

-Rose, no sé si sabes que me caí de la escoba...fue mi culpa, me monté en ella en medio de la tormenta. Cuando desperté, la enfermera me dio una poción que me sanó casi al instante. Entonces decidí dejarle una nota y salir a buscar a los chicos. Usé el _Caeca Temporalis _para que Filch no pudiera verme.-así que por eso podía escucharla pero no verla- Resulta que funcionó bastante bien, pero tengo un pequeño problema-Rose casi lo adivinó antes que la otra lo dijera-No sé el contra hechizo.

Amy esperó unos segundos más, pero la puerta no se abrió. Resignada, se paró para volver a la Sala, cuando un papelito se deslizó por la ranura de la puerta hacia el pasillo. Amy lo tomó casi sin mirarlo, se acercó a la puerta y susurró:

-Gracias, Rose. Te debo una.

-¿Y? ¿Lo conseguiste? ¿Te abrió la puerta?-preguntó Fred al ver que un papel flotaba ante sus ojos, anunciando el regreso de Amy.

-Aquí esta-el papel se agitó más arriba en el aire, donde todos podían verlo.

"_El Caeca Temporalis es bastante difícil de hacer. Me sorprende que lo hayas hecho a pesar de ir a quinto año, usualmente los de séptimo lo aprenden para sus EXTASIS y es una de las causas por las que les va mal. El contra hechizo es Aparecium, otra persona debe hacerlo, y debe mover la varita en círculo dos veces antes de pronunciarlo. Si no funciona, el efecto del hechizo durará al menos tres horas, aunque existieron casos en los que duraba por varios días. Suerte"_

-Trixie, tú lo harás.

-¿Por qué yo?

-Eres la mejor de los tres en Encantamientos.

Trixie dedicó una mirada de enojo para Fred y sacó su varita.

-¿Dónde estás?

-Aquí-Amy había tomado una manta y se la había puesto encima.

-_¡Aparecium!_

-¿Funcionó?

-No.

-Es porque moviste mal la mano, Trixie- dijo Lily con suficiencia- es así; dos círculos, apuntas y _¡Aparecium!_

Todos los presentes se quedaron sin habla. La pequeña Lily Potter había logrado conjurar un contra hechizo de nivel EXTASIS mejor que lo hubiera hecho la propia Hermione; y eso en su primera semana en Hogwarts. Claramente la pequeña no solo había heredado el cabello de su madre. Inmediatamente, todos corrieron abrazarla y a colmarla de felicitaciones.

Luego de que Amy y Trixie se vistieran para dormir, comieron algunos de los dulces que habían sacado de las cocinas en compañía de los chicos que se retiraron luego de un rato, porque Hugo y Lily se morían de sueño. Mientras las cuatro chicas conversaban en voz baja para no despertar a nadie, cada una contenta por diferentes razones; un piso más arriba, en un solitario y oscuro cuarto, una chica se cubría con su cabello rojo mas enredado que de costumbre, abrazando a sus propias rodillas. Las lagrimas caían por todo su rostro para terminar en el pantalón que tenía puesto desde la mañana anterior.

Había escuchado que Lily entró a su habitación diciéndole a Caroline que la acompañaba algo como "_No puedo creer que lo hice. No puedo creer que conjuré bien el contra hechizo_". Estas palabras le habían dado a Rose una idea de lo que había ocurrido después que Amy se llevara el papelito. Por una parte, se alegraba por su prima, y por otra, no podía evitar sentirse mal por no haber sido ella quien realizara el conjuro.

Trató de recordar que le había hecho llorar, y cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta que era una tontería como para armar tanto escándalo. Después de todo, ella era Rose Weasley, y también era muy importante. Lentamente, se levantó, sacó su varita y deshizo todos los hechizos protectores de la puerta. Encendió la luz y acomodó el cuarto, levantando todos los papeles y cosas que había tirado a su paso. Fue al baño, se duchó y se puso su camisón. Se tiró en su cama y quedó dormida al instante.

-¿Escuchaste eso?-susurró Roxanne a Trixie-juraría que escuché la ducha de nuestra habitación abierta.

-Me parece que el sueño te afectó la cabeza, Roxie...-respondió la morocha somnolienta.

-Sé lo que escuché, Trix.

Pero solo recibió un quejido de la otra que anunciaba que se había quedado dormida.

-¿Amy?-llamó la Weasley mientras se incorporaba despacio, a la luz débil de la chimenea.

-¿Qué sucede, Roxie?

-¿Escuchaste algún ruido extraño?

-Emm... hace un ratito escuché algo como agua-y agudizando el oído agregó-pero ya no siento nada.

-Creo que fue en nuestro cuarto. ¿Me acompañas a ver?

Amy no tenía muchas fuerzas para negarse, así que tomó su varita y juntas subieron a su habitación.

-Sé que puede ser estúpido, pero voy a probar una vez más-dijo Roxanne. Para su sorpresa, la puerta no opuso resistencia. Adentro, estaba oscuro como la boca de un lobo (**_N/A: ¿Las bocas de lobo son oscuras? Nunca me asomé a ninguna_**)

-_Lumos_-susurraron al mismo tiempo, adentrándose en la habitación. Rose descansaba en su lecho con una especie de sonrisa en sus labios.

Al cabo de un rato, las cinco chicas dormían plácidamente en sus camas, felices por recuperar su cuarto de las manos de una bruja experta en maleficios que solía ser un ángel casi todos los días.

* * *

_Lamento las Notas del Autor, pero me parecieron necesarias xD_..

**Adelantos del Proximo capitulo:**

-Pero si te invitan, yo diría que aceptes; es bueno para conocer gente.

-Si ustedes no van, yo no voy.

-Entonces iremos-terminó James sin percatarse de las miradas de Trix y Fred que significaban más o menos _"¡¿Qué?"_ o _"¿Ahora qué te propones?"_

**||...||**

¡Nooo! ¡El fin del mundo ha llegado! ¡Louis Weasley se volvió irresponsable!-el griterío de Fred llamaba la atención de todos los presentes, aun mas cuando se arrodilló en el pasto y mirando al cielo siguió-¡Sálvanos, Merlín del cielo! ¡Morgana! ¡Dumbledore! ¡Alguien por favor!

-¡_Silencius_!

-Gracias Trixie-dijo Dominique mientras Fred II se apretaba la garganta, tratando de hablar; pero nada salió de su boca, provocando las risas de todos los estudiantes que estaban cerca.

**||...||**

**Necesito reviews!-Saludos...**


	7. Lecciones

Bueno, aqui traigo otro capitulo...

Gracias a:

**Marauders G.W**: gracias por tu review de regalo :) Muy buenas tus historias...y si, la sangre puede! Sobre lo de Rose, no voy a decir nada...todavia.

**mikaelita-cullen**:espero seguir asi y me encanta que te encante mi historia (_trabalenguas xD_)

**Nagi w**: amo escribir sobre esta loca familia, asi como amo que siempre me dejes reviews...Gracias!

**Aurelia**:(_review anonimo_)Gracias por tu review, y deja tranquilos a Merlin, Gandalf y el resto de los magos santos que lo voy a seguir..

Y a los que la agregan en Favoritos o Alertas...

**Disclaimer: **Lastima, no soy Jotaká..._seguro que ella no tiene fantasias con los chicos de la Tercera generacion! xD_

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

**Lecciones**

-¿Qué tenemos primero?-preguntaba Trixie mientras se concentraba en masticar un pastelito de chocolate.

-Herbología con Longbottom y después Pociones con Slughorn. Espera... ¿Slughorn el que daba Pociones a tu padre?- agregó Amy mirando fijamente a James, que estaba sentado al frente de ella; tratando de digerir un pedazo de torta de limón.

-No, claro que no- Fred, siempre al rescate de su primo, que si hubiera contestado sin duda hubiera salpicado a la chica con un poco de su pastel- Es el sobrino de ese Slughorn, pero es completamente igual. Al parecer los mortífagos mataron a su madre durante la guerra y el viejo lo tomó a su cargo; obviamente después de que ya era seguro para su pellejo.

-¿Pero cuántos años tenía el profesor cuando su tío lo recibió?

-Dieciséis.

-¡Dieciséis! ¿Cómo?

-Dicen que el hermano de Slug era todo un conquistador-intervino Trixie tomando otro pastelito-al parecer la madre de nuestro actual profesor era española-mordisco-buy joven-mordisco-y buggle-se atraganta con el pastelito.

Fred-que estaba a su lado- comenzó a pegarle golpecitos en la espalda para que la comida pase, mientras el resto de los Merodeadores se reían, pues esa escena era normal en el desayuno de Trix. Las demás chicas que están a su alrededor se preguntaban por qué los Merodeadores preferían a esa "bestia" como llamaban a Trixie desde primer año, y por qué no a ellas. En particular, una Gryffindor miraba la escena con bastantes celos. Su amado Fred Weasley II se sentaba con la bestia, con Amy y con Caroline todos los días, y a ella ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada. Su hermana estaba tan loca por Albus como ella por Fred, y su mejor amiga quería asesinar a "la nueva" por tener intenciones con el buenmozo de James Potter.

-¿Estás bien, Vilma?-preguntó Valerie Coote, la hermana menor de la pretendiente de Fred.

-Si-contestó cortante la otra-es solo que...

-Fred sigue siendo amigo de la bestia-terminó la frase Olimpia Hopper, su mejor amiga, que la conocía tanto que parecían gemelas, de no ser porque la otra era castaña y su cabello era rubio platinado que rozaba con la blancura.

Vilma respondió con un gruñido y se limitó a probar telequinesis en la bestia. Mientras tanto, Valerie lanzó un suspiro: Albus había llegado acompañado de Rose a la mesa.

-Lamentamos llegar tarde, es que me encontré a Albus en la Sala Común y tuvo que ayudarme a cargar mis libros.

Todos giraron hacia el chico; sólo sus ojos y su frente lograban verse detrás de la enorme montaña de textos milenarios que Rose había sacado de la biblioteca. Todos giraron de nuevo hacia la chica, con mirada inquisitiva y a la vez reprobatoria, aunque era costumbre, Rose era siempre así y Albus era tan caballeroso que usualmente parecía el carrito de compras de su prima. Solo que Rose no era una de esas chicas superficiales, y Albus simulaba más a una librería andante.

-¿Para qué son todos esos libros? No veo que Caroline o Albus tengan esa cantidad hoy, y eso que toman las mismas clases que tu-aseveró Dominique mirando a su prima.

-Es que tengo que armar un ensayo para Transformaciones y otro para Aritmancia.

-¿Para cuándo son los ensayos?-preguntó Louis a Caroline, que estaba a su lado.

-El de Transformaciones es para el jueves siguiente, y el de Astrología es para dentro de tres semanas.

Las miradas de reproche fueron dirigidas a Rose, pero esta solo instó por encogerse de hombros y seguir tomando su chocolate caliente.

-Fred, disculpa, ¿pero dijiste que el de Pociones es igual a su tío? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Tiene un Club Slug y es igual de interesado que su tío.

-Ah ¡claro! ¡El Club Slug!-dijo la castaña como si de pronto hubiese recordado algo que había aprendido hace mucho tiempo-No, no tengo idea de lo que hablas.

-También le llaman el Club de las Eminencias...-dijo Louis tratando de guiar a Amy.

-No, nunca escuché hablar de el...

-Básicamente-intervino Rose, que siempre tenía una explicación clara, concisa y con argumentos o pruebas que la respaldaran; sobrepasando a veces el nivel de un profesor-Slug selecciona a los alumnos dos razones: tienen padres y/o antepasados famosos, importantes o ricos; o son alumnos destacados por su inteligencia o destreza en algún campo con un futuro bastante prometedor. Realizan reuniones semanales o mensuales, que constan de cenas magnificas y largas charlas para evaluar a sus miembros. Hay una forma única de pertenecer al Club: recibir la invitación del propio Slughorn. Y para permanecer en él, debes usar las palabras correctas y seguirte luciendo, o de otro modo dejaras de recibir invitación a sus reuniones. Por eso, el profesor se llena de contactos con gente importante y eso a veces puede ser muy provechoso para los miembros.

-Dime algo Rose ¿por dónde respiras? ¿Tienes un orificio de entrada de aire anexo o qué?

-¡FRED!-gritaron todos juntos ahogando las risas del pelirrojo.

Al rato se dirigían a las clases de Neville, donde les enseñó como cortar y separar las partes de un Geranio con Colmillos, cosa que fue bastante bien hasta que una Hufflepuff ubicada en frente de James se distrajo y recibió una mordida leve(creo que todos sabemos el por qué de la distracción) pero nada digno de mención. Después de enviar a la chica a la enfermería el profesor les encargó una redacción de dos pergaminos sobre las características y propiedades de la planta y dio por terminada la clase minutos antes de que sonara la campana.

-Así que ustedes pertenecen al Club Slug, ¿Verdad?

-No.

-¿Por qué? Ya sé que Rose es como un diccionario, pero ¿cómo sabe tanto sobre eso?

-Mi padre se vio obligado a entrar, para sacarle información al Slug de esa época.

-Además, nosotros recibimos invitación prácticamente desde que nacimos, como somos parientes de "niño que vivió dos veces"

-¿Y tú también, Trix?

-Mi padre es un reconocido sanador en San Mungo y mi madre trabaja en la _Wizarding Wireless Network(*)_...

-¿Qué? ¿En la _Wizarding Wireless Network_? ¿En qué programa?

-En "_Mañanas Encantadas_"

-Espera... ¿tu madre es Dorinda Burwell?

-Si... ¿de dónde crees que salió mi segundo nombre?

-Dorinda...Burwell...Mi padre escucha siempre el programa...se puede decir que era la primera voz que yo escuchaba al despertar, a tu madre por la radio...

-Mamá se alegrara de oír eso; ya le envié una lechuza contándole sobre ti y se muere por conocerte-sonrió Trixie.

-De modo que todos pertenecen al Club...-dijo pensativa Amy.

-No, te equivocas-repuso Fred, que se había mantenido callado todo el rato- Jamás hemos ido a las reuniones, aunque seguimos recibiendo las invitaciones.

-Pero si te invitan, yo diría que aceptes; es bueno para conocer gente.

-Si ustedes no van, yo no voy.

-Entonces iremos-terminó James sin percatarse de las miradas de Trix y Fred que significaban más o menos _"¡¿Qué?"_ o _"¿Ahora qué te propones?"_

Las mazmorras estaban oscuras a pesar de que afuera el sol brillaba con fuerza; aunque no hacía calor.

-Buenas tardes alumnos-saludó Slughorn apenas el grupo entró al salón. Estaba sentado en su enorme escritorio de caoba, pero se paró de inmediato para recibirlos.

Los cuatro se posicionaron en uno de los bancos y comenzaron a sacar los calderos y el libro "_¿Por qué mi caldero ha explotado?: 300 Pociones que cualquier mago puede realizar_" de Geraldus Borage.

-Busquen en la página 31 del libro: el Filtro de la Paz. Hoy aprenderemos a prepararla; es muy importante y la pregunto en el TIMOS-y ante el sonido de la última palabra, los alumnos en conjunto bufaron -ya sé que es su primera clase, pero de ese modo será la que más recordarán-terminó el profesor sin estar totalmente convencido de lo que había dicho, pero aparentando bastante soltura.

Los chicos comenzaron a leer la hoja en busca de los ingredientes del famoso filtro, mientras Slughorn Junior se paseaba entre los bancos observando cada mínimo detalle.

-Míralo, está a la "pesca"-le susurró Fred a Amy que estaba sentada a su lado-¡Diablos! Viene hacia aquí. No le hables si no te habla y trata de caerle bien; podría reprobarte el resto del semestre si no le sonríes.

-¡Aquí están mis alumnos favoritos!-dijo Dante Slughorn con voz zalamera- James Potter, Fred Weasley, Trixie Wilde y...-pero su voz se apagó al llegar a la cuarta miembro de la mesa.

-Amy Greyson, profesor-respondió la chica en un hilo de voz.

-¡Oh, pero claro! ¡La nueva!-Amy ahogó una mueca de disgusto ante tal apodo-Greyson, Greyson... Me suena conocido, pero no alcanzo a recordar...

-Tal vez porque mi padre es de Canadá.

-Ya veo, ya veo... ¿de qué trabaja?

-Es escritor señor, escribió para _El Profeta_, para _Transformación de Hoy_...Es el autor de varios libros sobre muggles, encantamientos y artefactos mágicos. Actualmente trabaja en uno sobre encantamientos falsos y escribe una columna sobre muggles para _El Profeta_.

-Claro, Oscar Greyson ¿verdad?-dijo recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la chica-¿y tu madre?

-Ella era muggle, señor. Era periodista. Murió hace tres años.

El hombre palideció ante la declaración de la chica, que acomodaba el polvo de ópalo sobre una pequeña tablita.

-Lo siento mucho... ¿por qué no viniste a Hogwarts antes?

-Debíamos viajar mucho a causa de su trabajo; entonces mi padre fue autorizado a enseñarme en casa.

-Pero claro...Si me disculpan, debo ir a vigilar a los demás, no quiero que nadie salga quemado hoy.

-¿Tu padre es Oscar Greyson?-preguntó James cuando el profesor se fue-¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?

-No me preguntaron...-respondió Amy encogiéndose de hombros, concentrada en revolver en el sentido contrario al de las agujas.

-Nuestro abuelo es fanático de la columna de tu padre en _El Profeta_-declaró Fred mientras buscaba el jarabe de eléboro en su mochila.

-Según él, "_Ciencia Muggle_" es el mejor libro que se haya escrito. Se pondrá como loco cuando le contemos-dijo James.

-Le dará un ataque-otra vez, Fred decía lo que pasaba por su cabeza, imaginando al abuelo Arthur saltar por toda la Madriguera sin que la abuela Molly pudiera detenerlo.

¡Bum! Un enorme estruendo se sintió del otro lado de la sala, a un Slytherin se le había explotado la poción y le había salpicado toda la túnica. El chico, ante la risa de todos, comenzó a mirar frenéticamente a sus compañeros y a temblar, hasta tal punto que se puso rojo como un tomate y trató de escapar, si no fuera porque el profesor lo dejó inmóvil en la puerta.

-Noot, lleve al señor Smith a la enfermería, dígale a Madame Duncan que el chico tuvo un ataque de nervios a causa del Filtro de la Paz, ella sabrá que hacer. Y vuelva de inmediato.

Noot hechizó el cuerpo de su compañero para hacerlo levitar todo el camino, desatando nuevamente la risa de los demás, en especial de Fred y Trix, que recordaban a la perfección el sábado de la semana pasada cuando había llevado a James dormido como un globo de la feria.

-Y ese, señores, es un efecto de realizar mal el Filtro.

Los chicos rieron por última vez y se dedicaron a terminar su poción o limpiar en desastre que Smith había provocado.

Amy llenó un frasquito de cristal con un poco de la ambarina poción y lo selló con su varita.

-Señorita Greyson, ¿ha terminado?

-Sí, profesor.

Slughorn caminó hasta la mesa de los Merodeadores con parsimonia. Al llegar, se asomó a los cuatro calderos. El de James y el de Trixie tenían un color rojo oscuro, pues todavía les faltaba esperar los siete minutos para agregar el jarabe. El de Fred tenía un color verde chillón, le había puesto el jarabe antes de tiempo; como siempre, era el peor para Pociones (aunque el profesor sospechaba que el chico lo hacía para provocar explosiones o desastres, no por el mero hecho de no entender) Examinó el caldero de la chica y sonrió satisfecho. El olor y el color eran perfectos, además; no había derramado una sola gota u otro ingrediente y era más ordenada que un científico de laboratorio.

-Asombroso-suspiró el profesor-Tu padre ha sido un buen maestro.

-Eso creo, pero me gusta más venir a Hogwarts que estar en casa...

Después de pedirles un ensayo sobre la poción a los chicos-desatando nuevos bufidos- y corregir errores y limpiar calderos sonó la campanilla y el profesor despidió a los alumnos. Como siempre, en todas las clases; tuvieron que esperar a Fred que siempre era el más lento(al propósito) para guardar las cosas. Cuando al fin iban saliendo hacia su merecido almuerzo; Slughorn llamó a Amy con un chistido.

-¿Qué sucede, profesor?

-No sé si sabes que aquí en la escuela existe un club que yo dirijo...

-Claro que si, justamente me contaron de él en el desayuno...

-Toma-el profesor garabateó su nombre en un sobre blanco con el escudo del colegio grabado en el borde, a diferencia que estaban escritas una C y una E sobre este-una invitación para la próxima reunión, es en mi despacho...Y si puedes-dijo acercándose un poco a su oído y bajando la voz-trata de que ellos vengan también.-y señaló con la cabeza al trío que estaba esperando en la puerta.

Amy tomó el sobre sin ninguna expresión en el rostro y se reunió con sus amigos.

-Así que le has gustado-soltó Trixie rato después cuando estaban en el patio descansando antes de entrar al Gran Salón para almorzar.

-No digas así, suena feo.

-¿Qué suena feo _que alguien guste de ti?_-dijo la morena enarcando las cejas.

-No, es que no suena bien cuando hablamos de profesores.

-¿Iras a la reunión?

-Él me pidió que ustedes fueran también. Me dijo que los convenciera. Pero no sé si ir.

En ese momento vieron que Dominique se acercaba hacia ellos aparentemente emocionada, agitando un papel y una bolsita.

-Chicos, ¡al fin los encuentro!

-¿Qué pasa, prima?

-Estuve hablando con Louis por lo de la próxima reunión...

-Peleando con Louis querrás decir-interrumpió Trix.

-Bueno, como sea-respondió la pelirroja girando los ojos-y la reunión será este viernes...

-¡Este viernes! Pero si tenemos entrenamiento de Quidditch... ¿Acaso Louis no recuerda las cosas? ¿Qué le pasa? ¡¿Se volvió irresponsable? ¡Nooo! ¡El fin del mundo ha llegado! ¡Louis Weasley se volvió irresponsable!-el griterío de Fred llamaba la atención de todos los presentes, aun mas cuando se arrodilló en el pasto y mirando al cielo siguió-¡Sálvanos, Merlín del cielo! ¡Morgana! ¡Dumbledore! ¡Alguien por favor!

-¡_Silencius_!

-Gracias Trixie-dijo Dominique mientras Fred II se apretaba la garganta, tratando de hablar; pero nada salió de su boca, provocando las risas de todos los estudiantes que estaban cerca-Será el viernes porque el sábado podremos dormir hasta tarde, aun no podremos ir a Hogsmeade.

-¿En dónde? ¿Otra vez en el baño? Albus no querrá ponerse esos ridículos lentes de nuevo...

-¿_Por qué no la hacemos en la Sala Común_?-Fred garabateó la pregunta en una hoja de Pociones y se la mostró a la chica encajándosela en los ojos.

-Recuerda que Payson y Jerry no pueden entrar, Freddy. He conseguido el baño de prefectos, es mucho más cómodo, y nadie preguntará qué hago yo ahí.

-_Claro, todo porque es Premio Anual (tono sarcástico)_

-¡Fred! Solo cállate...digo... ¡deja de escribir!-dijo Dominique amenazándolo con la varita.

-_Lo siento, primita. Prosigue por favor._

-Era solo eso. ¡Ah! Traigan ideas para travesuras, quejas o información sobre hechizos o pociones que nos ayuden, ya saben, a esconderse o defenderse; o algún lugar donde podamos realizar las reuniones. Ahora les conviene ir al Gran Comedor o se perderán el almuerzo.

-¡Espera!-gritó Amy mientras la otra se alejaba-¿Qué traes en la bolsa?

-Eso lo sabrás el viernes-respondió la Weasley tratando de crear misterio, para luego perderse entre los estudiantes.

-_¡Espera! ¡Yo no puedo hablar todavía y de seguro Trix no sabe el contra hechizo! ¡Auxilio!-_Fred parecía desesperado.

-Mejor vamos a buscar a Rose...

-No, déjalo un rato así, que le sirva de lección-dijo Trixie-le hará bien a nuestros oídos...

* * *

Pobrecito mi Fred...pero si yo fuera Trix hago lo mismo :)

Y bue, me parecio que Slughorn tenia que estar ahi para meterse en la vida de la gente...asi que traje a este Slug Junior xD

**_Wizarding Wireless Network(*):_**no lo invente, es como la cadena de radio mundial magica.._  
_

**En el proximo capitulo, una nueva reunion de los Merodeadores..**

Saludos!(No les voy a pedir reviews, no funciona)


	8. Descubrimientos

Volvi, volvi! No me asesinen!

Gracias a:

-**Nagi w**:Umm, creo que tus dudas (o tu intuicion) se confirman en el siguiente capitulo...Gracias, como siempre!

-**Aurelia: **Jajaja, es que Fred es asi! (o por lo menos para mi) Gracias por tus reviews!

-**L. D. Stewart:**De verdad es una de las mejores que haz leido?Mentiroso! jaja Me alegro que te guste :)

**Disclaimer:** Para qué aclarar? Ustedes ya lo saben, no soy Jotaká...(aunque quisiera)

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

**Descubrimientos**

Era viernes por la noche y los Merodeadores estaban en la Sala Común, esperando a que todos se fueran. Fred seguía enfadado con Trixie por lo del hechizo silenciador. Es que le duró cuatro horas y media; hasta que al profesor de Encantamientos se le ocurrió sacárselo. James y Amy también ocupaban su lista de las "personas que odio por el momento". Estaba casi seguro que ambos sabían el contra hechizo pero ninguno lo quiso ayudar por culpa de Trixie. Así que estaba sentado en un sillón alejado de ellos; tratando de concentrarse en lo que hacían Hugo y Lily con un álbum.

-¿Qué es eso, chicos?

-Un secreto.

-Ya, díganme.

-Lo sabrás...en la reunión-respondió la niña misteriosa.

-¡Otra vez!-estalló Fred-¡Dominique dijo lo mismo! ¡Quiero que llegue ya la hora de la maldit...!-una mano obstruía su boca.

-Te callas ya.

-Lo siento, Louis. Es que estoy...

-Irritable-dijo Trixie desde el otro sillón.

-Tú cállate.

-No me callo nada-dijo la morocha al tiempo que le sacaba la lengua.

-¡Yo te mato!-Fred II se abalanzó sobre la chica dispuesto a cometer brujicidio culposo.

-¡YA BASTA!-una voz que parecía provenida de un megáfono los dejó a todos congelados-_Quietus_-Dominique seguía gritando con casi igual intensidad-¡Me dan vergüenza! ¡Dejen de comportarse como niñitos caprichosos!-y bajando la voz un poco, pues los dos o tres alumnos ajenos al grupo que quedaban la miraban con curiosidad y miedo-No parecen descendientes de los Merodeadores.

-Técnicamente-comenzó Rose, siempre dispuesta a dar explicaciones-Solo James, Albus y Lily son descendientes, sin contar a Teddy; que ya terminó séptimo; pero el resto no tiene nada que ver con los primeros Merodeadores.

La mayoría rodó los ojos, pero la pelirroja ni lo notó, de tan acostumbrada que estaba a esas reacciones cuando estaban en clase.

-Sabes lo que quiero decir, Rose. Aunque no tengamos línea directa de sangre, tenemos sus convicciones, su ingenio, su valentía y-quiero creer-sus fuertes lazos de amistad.-miró a Trixie y a Fred reprobatoriamente, por lo que la chica se enrojeció violentamente y el pelirrojo bajó la cabeza en signo de vergüenza.

-Dominique, ¿Cómo haremos para salir?-preguntó Albus- Somos muchos y el baño no está cerca...

-Amy nos aplicará el _Caeca Temporalis_-a juzgar por lo bien que le sale-y Payson pasará a buscar a Jerry con la capa.

-¡¿Payson tiene la Capa?-estalló James-¿Cómo la consiguió?

-La saqué de tu cuarto, Hocicos. Es por el bien de todos.

James rodó los ojos. A continuación, Amy fue invizibilizando uno por uno a todos los miembros, sin testigos. Todos sabían que ellos tenían una orden o junta secreta (que no era tan "secreta" después de todo) pero ninguna persona ajena a ellos sabía lo que hacían en esas reuniones. En realidad ese era el primer año de "acción" como Ryan decía, pues Teddy y Victorie no habían hecho nada en sus primeros años (aparte de destacarse en sus notas, en el quidditch y besarse) y la idea de los Merodeadores surgió durante el último año de Teddy.

Salieron uno por uno a los oscuros pasillos de Hogwarts. El andar se hizo difícil, porque a cada rato se pisaban, se tropezaban o se chocaban entre ellos. Después de varios gritos contenidos y exclamaciones en voz baja, al fin llegaron al baño de los prefectos. En el aire se vio una llave dorada que se introducía en la cerradura. Al abrirse, la puerta hizo un leve chirrido, pero nada más.

Lo malo del Caeca Temporalis era que invisibilizaba a la persona pero no a los objetos que uno llevaba; es decir, si tenías algo en el bolsillo y lo sacabas, tal como la llave, el resto de la gente lo vería y se daría cuenta de que alguien estaba allí. Los magos no lo utilizaban demasiado, pues si querían atacar por sorpresa la varita se veía en el aire dando fácil ubicación del atacante.

Uno a uno (con nuevos choques y pisotones) entraron al baño de los prefectos. En comparación al de Mirtle, este baño era un hotel de 7 estrellas.

Se acomodaron en el perímetro de la enorme bañera de oro, ahora vacía, cosa que les llevó otro rato, y hubiesen terminado en batalla campal de no ser porque Hugo dijo que deberían hacerse visibles.

-Toc, toc, toc-se escuchaba silencio-toc, toc.

-Es Payson-suspiro de alivio general.

-¡Al fin me abres!-dijo la rubia saliendo de la capa-No sabes lo que me costó que este-dijo señalando a Jerry-saliera de su Sala Común.

A este punto todas las miradas se dirigieron al niño en una mezcla de pregunta y enojo; que lo hicieron enrojecer. Y se puso de color escarlata, aun mas fuerte que todos los cabellos de los Weasley juntos, cuando Payson afirmó que en el Mapa-James protestó porque Dominique se lo había prestado también-el nombre de Jerry Adam Wilde aparecía muy cercano al de una chica llamada Helena Summers.

-¡Te descubrimos!

-Yo...yo...

-Bueno, después hablamos de eso. Ahora la reunión es más importante.

Todos se sentaron de nuevo-Fred cerca de Payson y Jerry, que estaban muy lejos de Trix y los demás-y Dominique sacó de su capa una bolsa, que Amy reconoció como la que llevaba cuando enmudecieron a Fred.

-Tengo aquí un regalo de tío George-todos se emocionaron por oír mencionar a su principal proveedor de artículos de bromas, seguro era algo genial-algo que ningún ser vivo podrá tener hasta después de San Valentín, y aunque puedan comprarlo luego, jamás será como el nuestro.

-Ya, ya entendimos Nique. Eres la reina del suspenso. Ahora, ¡Dinos de una vez lo que hay ahí dentro antes de que saltemos sobre ti como bestias salvajes!-vociferó Trixie.

-Guau, Trix, a veces eres peor que Fred.

-No, ¡Yo soy el peor de los peores!-todos comenzaron a reírse, cuando de pronto Ryan recordó que no habían puesto ningún hechizo silenciador a la puerta. Una vez solventado el asunto, Roxanne, en un movimiento increíblemente rápido, le robó la bolsa a su prima mayor y sacó de ella una pequeña cajita.

-¿El "Brazalete Cambiante"? ¿Qué es esto?

Sacó de la cajita un pequeño lazo plateado, con una piedra incrustada en el medio. La pelirroja se lo puso en la muñeca y la piedrita, sorpresivamente, cambió a un color amarillo.

-Amarillo: sorpresa o decepción.

-¿Por qué tiene una L grabada sobre la piedra?-inmediatamente después que Roxie formulara la pregunta, la piedra cambió a un color blanco.

-Blanco: Duda o confusión.

-¿Ya me vas a decir que es?-la piedra se tornó roja.

-Rojo: vergüenza o enojo.

-Ah, ya lo entiendo. Esa piedra cambia de color de acuerdo a tus emociones-Hugo sonreía por su reciente hallazgo, calmando las dudas de todos y el enojo de Roxanne. La piedra se puso celeste.

-Celeste: tranquilidad o alegría.

-Déjame ver esa caja, Nique-Albus se la sacó de las manos, en los costados se podían leer los colores y sus emociones y se veía uno que otro dibujo del producto. Arriba, en la tapa, estaba escrito "Lily"-¿Por qué dice Lily?

-Es que hay una para cada uno, con nuestras iniciales, eso las hace diferentes de las que venderán dentro de unos meses.

-¡Genial!-dijeron algunos y todos se abalanzaron a la bolsa.

Louis fue el primero en levantarla del suelo (donde Roxanne la había dejado) y comenzó a repartir las cajas entre sus amigos. Comprobaron que las de las chicas eran más delgadas y delicadas, pues la piedra tenía una forma circular, y el lazo estaba adornado con pequeñas estrellas grabadas en la plata. La piedra de los chicos era hexagonal-Rose dijo que así lo era, pues pocos en la habitación eran buenos en geometría-y el lazo, más ancho, tenía grabadas pequeñas hojas. Y si se miraba con detenimiento, las hojas se movían un poco, como impulsadas por el viento y las estrellas pasaban de un lado a otro, como si de un sistema solar se tratara.

Una vez que todos se sentaron de nuevo, Dominique les entregó unos galeones encantados para que supieran cuando debían reunirse de nuevo. Fue ahí cuando Fred indicó-de una manera un poco brusca-que no podían seguir reuniéndose en baños.

-Debemos encontrar un lugar fijo y cómodo.

-Nuestros padres no quieren develarnos la ubicación exacta de la Sala Multipropósito; y Teddy no tiene idea de donde se encuentra.

-Una noche escuché al tío Harry hablar con mamá sobre eso-dijo Hugo-pero él creía que la Sala se había destruido con el Fuego Demoníaco.

-Yo creo que ese cuarto se destruyó. Ya saben, el cuarto para ocultar cosas. Pero creo que si pasáramos en frente de ella pensando en un lugar para reunirnos, se abriría de nuevo.

-Tienes razón, Rose. Pero por ahora, debemos reunirnos aquí. Ahora, por favor, díganme si trajeron algo interesante para compartir.

-Nosotros si-dijeron Fred y Ryan al unísono, sacando un rollo de papel cada uno, que desplegaron a lo largo de la bañera- Estuvimos escribiendo las próximas travesuras.

-¿Haremos todo eso?-inquirió Rose, bastante preocupada por las maléficas ideas de su primo.

-Es todo contra los de Slytherin, no te alarmes primita.

-Y también deberíamos asistir a la próxima reunión del Club de las Eminencias.

-¿¡Qué?-el desconcierto y la sorpresa era general, que en un momento todos los brazaletes adquirieron un color amarillo fuerte.

-Han invitado a Amy, y deberíamos ir, tal vez saquemos alguna idea o algo provechoso para nosotros.

-Si tú lo dices, James, creo que podemos ir, al menos solo una vez.

-Dejen que yo le diga a Slug que todos iremos-declaró Dominique-quiero verle la cara, de seguro se pone rojo de la emoción. Bueno, si eso es todo, creo que podemos irnos.

-Espera, Nique-dijo Lily-Nosotros también trajimos algo.

Hugo sacó el enorme álbum de cuero negro, rezando en la tapa "Merodeadores".

-Mamá encontró en Grimmauld Place una caja con fotografías, y la tía Andrómeda nos regaló varias de Lupin. Con todo, armamos un álbum de los Merodeadores.

-Y también decidimos agregarle nuestras, en cuanto mamá nos mande la cámara.

Muchas de las fotografías eran el resultado de alguna broma, acompañados por anotaciones que Lily había copiado de atrás de cada fotografía. Una tanda de fotografías mostraba a Lily Evans en diferentes posiciones; leyendo, escribiendo, dormida, retirando un molesto mechón de su cabello que caía sobre su cara, empuñando la varita para amenazar a quien le sacaba la foto-que presumiblemente era James- y la más bonita, era una en la cual estaba sentada cerca del lago, se daba vuelta hacia la cámara, y sonreía. Otras fotos tenían como protagonista a Quejicus; con la cara manchada, en el suelo, desafiando a James, sin pantalones y con la piel llena de escamas. Un grupo mostraban a los cuatro Merodeadores, y en otra se podían ver un perro, un ratón y un enorme ciervo en lo que parecía ser una habitación de Hogwarts. Después de que el álbum circulara por todo el grupo, decidieron dar por terminada la reunión y comprobando que Filch dormía en su despacho con la Sra. Norris; se dirigieron en silencio hacia sus salas comunes.

Después de pelear unos minutos con la Señora Gorda sobre la importancia de dormir, al fin entraron, uno a uno, a su preciada Sala Común. El fuego seguía crepitando y todo estaba tal como lo habían dejado, incluso el papel de caramelo que James había tirado al suelo rato antes seguía en su lugar. Los mayores se retiraron rápidamente a sus cuartos, no obstante; James, Trix, Albus, Rose, Amy y Fred se quedaron charlando un rato en voz baja para no despertar al resto.

-Adoro mi pulsera.

-La verdad que son muy bonitas...

-Chicos, debo contarles algo.

-¿Qué sucede, Rose?

-Es que me siento muy mal, por Caroline. Ha empezado a notar nuestras salidas y creo que sospecha algo. Quisiera que pudiéramos meterla al grupo, pero no sé si Nique o Louis estarán de acuerdo.

-Yo no tengo problema en que entre, Rose. Es verdad que somos muchos pero en realidad no podemos dejar fuera a nuestros amigos.

-Gracias, Albus.

-Debes decirle a Nique, que ella decida qué hacer.

Al cabo de un rato se contagiaron los bostezos y decidieron subir a sus habitaciones. Al pie de la escalera Trixie se dio la vuelta súbitamente, haciendo mucho alboroto.

-¿Qué te sucede?

-No lo se...Sentí algo extraño. Como si alguien nos observara.

Todos se dieron vuelta hacia la Sala, pero nada se movía excepto el fuego de la chimenea.

-El sueño te produce alucinaciones, Trixidori-dijo Fred en tono de burla.

Reprimieron las risas y al fin se dirigieron a sus tan preciados lechos, sin sospechar que una persona había observado sus salidas, oculta entre las sombras.

* * *

Bueno, lo del brazalete, fue un momento de...lapsus inspiracional...no se me ocurria que poner, pero no quedo muy mal, o eso creo.

Y me gusto el final, para dejarlos a todos con las dudas (_Risa malevola en esta parte_)

**En el capitulo siguiente:**

Lo mas esperado por todos ustedes!

(**_Me avisan con un review que es lo que esperan y lo junto todo_**)


	9. Preparativos

**Solo una cosa:** Perdón por la demora. Sé que merezco sus Avada Kedavra multiplicados a la potencia infinita, pero si quieren buscar culpables, agradeceria que sus hechizos asesinos y sus insultos fueran dirigidos al único culpable: **Mi escuela.**

Ah, espero que este capitulo les guste, y que compense la gran demora..._**Respuestas a reviews al final.**_

**Disclaimer:** desafortunadamente ninguno de los personajes o el universo mágico es de mi autoría. (_Y digo desafortunadamente porque sé que si fuera dueña de esto sería rica xD_)

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

**Preparativos**

_Queda usted cordialmente invitado/a_

_A la primera Gran Reunión del Club de Las Eminencias_

_Que se celebrará el día sábado 24 de Septiembre_

_A las 21:00 hs. en mi despacho._

_Puede llevar un acompañante, pero SOLO UNO._

_Prof. D. Slughorn_

Roxanne observaba la nota que recibía todos los años, preguntándose cómo diablos James había convencido al grupo entero de ir. Era jueves y los estudiantes estaban en constante agitación, sobre todo la parte femenina; se habían enterado que los Weasley y los Potter asistirían a tan famosa reunión y albergaban las esperanzas de ser ellas las elegidas como acompañantes. A su lado, Trixie se retorcía en su cama, impaciente.

-¿Invitarás a alguien a la reunión?

-Pues sí, estaba pensando en McLaggen.

Trixie puso los ojos como platos durante unos segundos, antes de darse cuenta de la broma de Amy; y terminó respondiendo con un almohadazo.

-Ya, en serio, ¿llevarás a alguien?

-Si tu pregunta es para saber si James me ha propuesto que vayamos juntos, podrías ser más directa y te diría que así es.

-Pero la gracia de llevar un acompañante es que llevas a alguien que no recibió invitación.

-Entonces lleva tú a McLaggen-nuevo almohadazo.

-Eh, ¿tu invitaste a alguien, Rose?

-Quise invitar a Caroline, pero luego me enteré que debía llevar un acompañante como si fuera una cita-a tal punto Trix miró a Amy con una ceja enarcada-y además, Hugo se me había adelantado.

-¿Hugo? Pensé que Albus la había invitado.

-Albus puede ser muy bueno resolviendo misterios, pero cuando de materia amorosa se trata es igual que el tío Harry-dijo Roxie, guardando la nota y volviendo a su tarea; para añadir en voz baja-no tiene idea que Caroline está loca por él.

-Luego hablé con Hugo y me dijo que él debía invitar a Caroline, porque es mi mejor amiga y eso. Además, me dijo que no quería que ella se sintiera mal, pues Albus ni dio muestras de invitarla.

Del otro lado de la torre, una chica de pelo naranja entró a la habitación de su hermano bastante apurada como para no llamar antes de pasar y encontrándose con un chico de séptimo- bastante apuesto-sin más prendas que un bóxer azul.

-¡Ahhg! ¡Cúbrete, Towler!-dijo Dominique tapando sus ojos (aunque ya era tarde, había espiado todo lo que quería)-¿Dónde está el zoquete de mi hermano?

-Está acampando en el baño-respondió Ryan, tirado en su cama-hace una hora que esta bañando su "sexy cuerpo"-acentuando las comillas con los dedos-y no sale.

-¡Louis Weasley, laisser la salle de bain tout de suite! ¡Cesser de laver votre « corps sexy » et venir ici maintenant! (_N/A: Louis Weasley, ¡sal de ese baño inmediatamente! ¡Deja de lavar tu "sexy cuerpo" y ven aquí ahora!_)

- ¿Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Dominique? Vous savez, ma chère sœur, que je déteste quand tu me gronder en français. J'en ai eu assez avec maman et Victorie à la maison... (_N/A: ¿Qué diablos quieres, Dominique? Sabes que odio cuando me regañas en francés. Ya tengo suficiente con mamá y Victorie en casa.)_

Louis salía del baño con el pantalón de su piyama y secándose el cabello, sorprendido de la visita inoportuna de su hermana.

-Payson doit inviter à la réunion le samedi…

-¿Por qué diablos debo invitar a Payson a la reunión de este sábado? Es tu amiga.

-Alguien debe llevarla, y yo no puedo porque tengo que llevar a un chico solamente.

-¡Acepto, Weasley! Te esperaré en la Sala Común quince minutos antes de las nueve-y sin darle tiempo de replicar, Patrick Towler se metió corriendo al baño.

-No quiero llevar a nadie; y mucho menos a tu amiga.

-Yo la llevo.

Ante tal declaración, los hermanos se volvieron hacia el pelinegro, pensando que se trataba de otra de sus bromas. Pero Ryan estaba serio y los miraba a ambos esperando alguna palabra de agradecimiento.

-¿De verdad? ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! Mañana le diremos en el desayuno... ¡Gracias, Ryan!-Dominique saltaba por toda la habitación pisando la ropa sucia y al final corrió a abrazar al chico.

-Ya, ya Nique; que pondrás celoso a Towler.

La pelirroja tomó lo más cercano (que resultó ser una revista de Quidditch) y comenzó a propinarle golpes a Ryan, a su hermano y a Noah Ludwing que dormía plácidamente en la cama contigua. Terminó por salir corriendo cuando Patrick salió del baño sin más que una toalla cubriendo su parte inferior.

-¡Hey! ¡Trae esa revista aquí!-Ryan le gritaba sacando la cabeza por la puerta.

-¡Lo siento! ¡No tengo esta edición!-y sin más, la pelirroja se perdió en dirección a la Sala Común.

-Weasley, tu hermana es perfecta.

-Y es por esa razón que no tienes ninguna posibilidad.

Towler le sacó la lengua a su compañero y se metió a su cama. En el cuarto del frente, Fred degustaba Grageas de todos los Sabores.

-Ummm, que rico-dijo, lanzando constantes miradas al otro lado, donde el mayor de los Potter sonreía como bobo, sin prestarle atención a nada.

-¿Qué sabor te ha tocado?-Albus bajó la vista de su "apasionante libro" (aunque a Fred los libros le importaban un pimiento).

-Espinaca.

-Apetitoso-comentó con sarcasmo otro chico desde su cama, aunque no quería hablar demasiado, pues se dio vuelta y se hizo el dormido.

-Ya, James, saca tu estúpida cara de enamorado y hablemos de...

-¿De Amy?-dijo el otro, soñador.

-¡Por Merlín! Ni se te ocurra mencionarla de nuevo. Ya tenemos suficiente con tu cara de Gulping Plimpie atontado.

-Tía Luna ya te dijo que no uses nombres de criaturas para inventar apodos.

-Pero tía Luna no está aquí, ¿no es cierto, Al?

-Le diré cuando la vea.

-Tendremos muchos hijos...un niño con ojos marrones...y una niñita con el cabello castaño y los ojos azules...le enseñaré a jugar al Quidditch...

Fred colmó su paciencia con los hermanos Potter, a tal punto, que le arrebató el libro a Albus para dárselo por la cabeza a James.

-Es por eso que jamás me enamoraré, o leeré. A ver si termino como ustedes; ¡Qué horror!

-Quizás no leas, pero enamorado ya estás.

-¡Hocicos, tienes fiebre! Al, ¡llama a Madame Duncan y dile que tenemos una crisis!

James dejó de mirar al vacío con aire soñador para mirar a su primo y mejor amigo bastante serio y decirle:

-Estás rematadamente loco por Trixie.

Fred soltó una risotada que se sintió hasta las mismas mazmorras; y después se volvió hacia Albus, para que lo acompañara en la risa, pero este también lo miraba muy serio.

-Estás loco, Hocicos. Loco.-y se tiró en su cama cayendo en un sueño profundo al instante, mientras los chicos Potter se lanzaban una mirada cómplice.

El castillo estaba en completo silencio cuando Fred se despertó sobresaltado, a las cuatro de la mañana. Es que había tenido una pesadilla.

En su sueño, James y él estaban en la estación de Hogsmeade. Entonces su primo le señalaba al tren y le decía: "_Ahí viene el amor de tu vida_" Fred se daba la vuelta para ver correr hacia él-como millones de veces en la realidad-a Trixie, con su cabello negro ondeando al viento. Y de pronto, todo se volvía más luminoso, la estación, los ruidos e incluso James desaparecían, mientras que Trix se colgaba de su cuello y comenzaba a besarlo apasionadamente.

Al principio el pelirrojo pensó que todo era culpa de James, que últimamente veía amor por todas partes. Luego pensó que Trixie era como su hermana, que no podía quererla como algo más. Se le ocurrió que ella tampoco lo quería de esa manera. Y un rato más tarde-pues pensaba con mucha dificultad a causa del cansancio-recordó el momento en el que veía a Trixie correr hacia él, como incontables veces desde primer año. Y pensó en lo lindo que sería besarla. Al segundo de darse cuenta que su mejor amiga ya no era una niña de once y que deseaba fervientemente sus labios; soltó un grito. No fue demasiado fuerte, pero bastó para despertar a James, que descansaba-con la misma sonrisa embobada-en la cama contigua.

-¿Qué te pasó, Fosforito?

-Nada; un mal sueño.

-Ahhhh, claro. Deja de pensar en Trix y vuelve a dormir.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

-Bueno, decir "Trixie" entre sueños no es una buena manera de ocultar tus sentimientos.

Y así fue como James dejó pensando a Fred hasta el amanecer; consecuencia de sus enormes ojeras al día siguiente. Eran las seis y media de la mañana y el Weasley ya estaba duchado, peinado, vestido e incluso su mochila estaba lista. Sin querer que los demás lo vieran, bajó a la solitaria Sala Común y se dirigió al Gran Salón. Ningún estudiante se había levantado todavía, ni siquiera un profesor. Consultó su reloj de bolsillo y decidió volver a la torre Gryffindor.

Al entrar se encontró con los más madrugadores de la torre, que al principio se sorprendieron de verlo despierto tan temprano pero luego atribuyeron su presunta "responsabilidad" a una travesura muy grande o-lo que no estaba muy lejos de la verdad-al insomnio. Las ojeras del pelirrojo eran tan marcadas que un chico de segundo le preguntó si alguien le había golpeado en la cara.

-¿Qué te pasó, Fred? ¿Te golpearon con un palo repetidas veces y después te metieron de cabeza en la tierra y te regaron como si fueras una planta?

-¿Por qué dices eso Lunática?

-Es que lo soñé anoche.

Fred no pudo más que sentirse paranoico, había que admitir que a veces Lily tenía sueños premonitorios.

Después de una ardua mañana de trabajo (aplicable únicamente a Rose, a Albus y a Caroline; estos últimos obligados por la primera a prestar atención) se sentaron ante la comida del mediodía dispuestos a hablar hasta los codos sobre la inminente fiesta Slug, tema bastante interesante, aunque Fred tomó un poco de jugo de calabaza y se quedó dormido sobre su budín de queso.

**||...||**

-¿Crees que estoy bien?

-Por última vez hasta que sea el día de tu boda te voy a decir que: ¡ESTÁS PERFECTA AMY!

El grito de Trix no hizo que Roxanne perdiera su concentración y dejara de delinearse los ojos, aunque el cabello de Amy-que estaba a su lado-alcanzó a moverse un poco y el tímpano de la chica sufrió las peores consecuencias. Todas tenían vestidos cortos y zapatillas cómodas y elegantes.

El conjunto de Trixie era amarillo pálido y llevaba el cabello con ondas y el flequillo-por primera vez-parejo. Roxanne llevaba un vestido violeta pastel que combinaba perfectamente con su recogido cabello colorado y su piel bronce. Caroline lucía un vestido rosa de tul y una cola de caballo en el pelo rubio. Por su parte, Amy seguía admirando su vestido verde esmeralda y la flor que el mayor de los Potter le había regalado el día anterior cuando la invitó; para que "fueran combinados". Se sentía en las nubes, era la primera fiesta que tenía desde su cumpleaños número doce. Y para el colmo de todo, iría con James.

El reloj daba las 9 menos veinticinco y Dominique estaba hecha una furia. No era que su peinado no quedara bien, que su vestido negro no le entrara o que se le hubiese roto un taco, no. Una persona se negaba a salir del baño y ella estaba atrasada para su cita con Towler, aunque jamás quisiera admitirlo.

-Si no abres la puerta te juro que te mato, ¡y al modo muggle!

-¡No quiero ir! ¡No voy a ir!

-¿Pero por qué? ¡Eres una Gryffindor, no una serpiente cobarde!

-Estoy fea, ¡Soy fea!

Una ráfaga de insultos siguió luego de semejante declaración. Roxanne se decidió por abrir la puerta con un _Bombarda_ para encontrarse con una Rose tirada en el piso abrazándose las rodillas y manchando su vestido blanco con bordados en perla.

-Oh, Rosie, ¿qué sucede?-Amy se acercó despacio a la pelirroja y le hizo señas a las demás para que se fueran. Como ninguna dio muestras de retirarse, rearmó la puerta con un hechizo y se sentó en silencio frente a la otra.

-¿Alguna vez vas a decirnos que te sucedió cuando tomaste la habitación como base militar?-Rose atinó una sonrisa y sollozó un poco con el recuerdo-Ni siquiera Caroline lo sabe, y es tu mejor amiga. ¿Alguien te hizo algo que últimamente no quieres salir del cuarto si no es para ir a clases y a la biblioteca? Casi no cenas con nosotros.

La Weasley bajó la cabeza un poco para hundirla entre sus rodillas, y entre sollozos dijo:

-Yo...lo siento. No puedo decirle a nadie...

-Rose... ¿eres anoréxica?

La pregunta logró que Rose levantara súbitamente la cabeza y clavara sus vidriosos ojos azules en el rostro de Amy, impresionada.

-¿P-por que...lo di-ces?-de todas las preguntas que pensaba que le haría, esa fue la última.

-Te saltas los almuerzos, estás sola y dices que eres fea...Por favor dime que te sucede así puedo ayudarte... ¿Te gusta alguien? ¿Quieres verte bien por un chico o algo así?

-Amy, no sucede nada. Solo estoy un poco deprimida, eso es todo, algo antisocial.

Antes que la castaña abriera la boca para replicar, se levantó y se dirigió al lavabo, se limpió el rostro y salió bajo la aturdida mirada de sus amigas.

Cuando la mayor del clan llegó al penúltimo peldaño de la escalera de los dormitorios, supo que sus peores temores (o deberíamos decir sus mejores esperanzas) se cumplían. Patrick Towler la esperaba en todo su esplendor de cabello oscuro, piel pálida y traje negro; rematando con un lirio blanco-su flor favorita- que le extendió mientras se acercaba.

-No, no, no y mil veces no. No voy a ir contigo jamás.

Contrario a todo lo que la chica pensaba que el moreno haría, este la levantó por los aires, la acomodó como mochila en su espalda y como un mártir de guerra soportó todos los insultos y pataleos que se perdieron apenas salieron por el retrato.

Caroline aceptó el brazo de Hugo bajo la atenta mirada de Albus, que tuvo que conformarse con la compañía de Roxanne y Rose que aun no bajaba. Entre tanto, Fred moría de nervios porque tenía que acompañar a Trix junto a Lily, y más todavía al saber que la Lunática los dejaría solos y se iría por ahí a molestar a los demás. Suspiró y le tomó la mano a la chica tratando de no concentrarse en cómo se veía o en ese exquisito perfume de fresa que ella emanaba a su paso.

Entretanto, James esperaba totalmente emocionado y ansioso a su futura esposa-digo novia, tan desesperado que arrugó la única rosa que tenía para regalarle y metió las manos en los bolsillos para parecer más relajado, cosa que no logró. Al verla bajar de las habitaciones en todo su esplendor de vestido prestado por Trixie, se quedó sin aliento. Literalmente. La cara se le enrojeció y dejó de exhalar por tres segundos hasta que-afortunadamente- Lily se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y le golpeó el estomago "con suavidad", según dijo después (aunque James se dobló del dolor).

La ultima en bajar, entre indecisa y asustada fue Rose, que aun albergaba esperanzas de saltarse el gran acontecimiento. Cuando tomó el brazo que Albus cortésmente le ofrecía, se sintió observada, como si alguien tuviera la vista fija en ella, quemándola. Sin resistir la tentación giró para ver al portador de la mirada y sus sospechas se confirmaron con una mueca de disgusto. Definitivamente sería una noche larga.

* * *

Gracias por leer, de verdad. Y no espero sus reviews porque no me los merezco...Me tardé mucho_...(o quizás espero reviews con insultos)_

Ahora,** las respuestas**.

**Nery Angel:** Gracias por estar, mi sister amada, no se que haria sin tu apoyo y sin tu tortura verbal para obligarme a subir caps nuevos...

**L.D. Stewart**: Ok, ok, no sos mentiroso. Y tampoco sabes pensar para tu interior! Jaja gracias por tu apoyo y espero que el cap te haya gustado..

**Nagi w**: Lo siento, me equivoque, no era en este cap en el que escribiria lo que quisieran que pasara...aunque ya tengo muchas ideas para el siguiente...Gracias por tu review, como siempre!

**Aurelia**: O.o descubriste mi don secreto! (? Jaja No sé de donde salieron las pulseras, de verdad...Y bueno, en el siguiente cap prometo mas momentos James/Amy :)

_**Gracias tambien a todos los que la tienen en Favs o en Alertas, y a los que leen y les cuesta mucho trabajo apretar el botoncito de abajo y decirme si apesto o si les gustó xD**_.

**Proximo Cap:** Al fin! La Fiesta Slug :)

_(Cambio y Fuera)_


	10. Fiesta Slug

Aquí llegué con otro capítulo! Luego de ummm, dos meses de ausencia. Lo siento mucho :( Pero afortunadamente, al ver la última pelicula (_snif snif_) me volvió la inspiración :D

Al final del fic, respuestas a sus reviews **_(los cuales amo y aprecio enormemente)_** y algunos comentarios.

**Disclaimer**: El mundo de Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para hilar las locas ideas que salen de mi cabeza.

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

**Fiesta Slug**

Los primeros en llegar fueron Dominique y Towler; en una complicada posición, ya que la chica parecía un mono en el hombro de Patrick, pataleando e insultando. En cuanto estuvieron en el pasillo del aula donde se realizaba la fiesta; Patrick decidió hablar por primera vez.

-¿Te das cuenta que si sigues pateándome se te verá-hizo una pausa dramática-...todo lo que tienes debajo del vestido?

A la Weasley le tomó medio segundo procesar lo que él le había dicho y dejar de intentar clavarle los tacos en la cara. Pero él no la bajaba.

-¿Qué te sucede, Towler?-replicó molesta-¿No piensas dejar que toque el suelo?

-No hasta que dejes de insultarme y aceptes tomar mi mano con la tuya que se ve tan suave y delicada-el moreno entornó los ojos verdes tratando de parecerse a aquel gato de esa película muggle para niños con nombre raro (y consiguiéndolo bastante). Dominique suspiró conmovida. ¿Por qué no darle la oportunidad?

**||...||**

Rose suspiró. Lo único bueno, pensó; era que iba acompañada de sus primos y se sentía, en cierto modo, protegida. Aunque ellos no supieran nada. Albus se giró y le sonrió, transmitiéndole tranquilidad. Él, como su mejor amigo; sabía que no le gustaban ese tipo de cosas. Rose no era exactamente sociable, pero una vez que entraba en confianza podía ser muy divertida. Roxanne apuró el paso, estaba sintiendo frío.

Apenas entraron el aire cambió. Había bastante gente, pero no la suficiente como para sentirse asfixiado. El techo estaba decorado con pequeñas flores de cristal flotantes, que emitían una luz pálida y un extravagante olor a rosas; el piso te hacía creer que estabas caminando sobre el agua. Del aire pendían bandejas con aperitivos y copas con bebidas burbujeantes de todos los colores. Todo era nuevo para Amy, que siempre había estado en su casa con sus padres. Miraba todo a su alrededor admirada, en cambio James solo la miraba a ella. La forma con la que la boca se le abría lentamente presa de la admiración le despertaba deseos de secuestrarla y tenerla presa para él solito. Fred le lanzó una mirada nerviosa (que obviamente Potter mayor no captó) ya que Lily, como el sospechaba, los había abandonado. Trixie aun sujetaba de su brazo y creía que no iba a soltarse en ningún momento. Aunque parecía física y biológicamente imposible se había puesto más rojo que su cabello de tan asustado que estaba.

Roxanne se dirigió hacia un Ravenclaw que iba a adivinación con ella al cual Albus le lanzó una miradita que significó algo como "_Me tocas a la niña y te mato a lo muggle porque es más doloroso_". No por nada los ojos esmeraldas del Potter eran famosos entre todo el cuerpo estudiantil femenino (que suspiraba por ellos) y el cuerpo estudiantil masculino (que temblaba con una simple mirada). Rose captó la escena. Al menos Albus no la dejaría sola. Al momento apareció Payson y Ryan riéndose de Dominique que miraba embobada a Towler, pese a todas sus negativas de "_No me gusta_", "_No lo soporto_" y "_Lo lanzaré al lago para que el calamar gigante lo cene, aunque seguramente lo vomitará de tanto asco_".

Por detrás de ellos apareció Louis radiante y feliz acompañado de una chica alta de pelo lacio y negro como la noche, que debía ser de Hufflepuff. Este se acercó a Fred y Trixie (respondiendo, sin saber, al llamado de auxilio que el pelirrojo le lanzaba a Merlín) y se las presentó como Eunice Boot, su compañera de Herbologia. La chica les saludó tímidamente y Fred se separó de Trixie para darle un beso en la mano; su típica presentación matadora de Casanova. Luego se volvió para comprobar la reacción de su mejor amiga y se sintió-sorpresivamente-bien, puesto que Trixie los observaba con una furia contenida que solo él podía descubrir en su cara. Trixie siempre había sido así, su cara podía mostrar una enorme sonrisa aunque estuviera destrozada por dentro. A lo largo de los años Weasley había desarrollado un talento para reconocer exactamente lo que la chica pensaba; y acertaba el 99% de las veces.

Estuvieron un rato charlando de trivialidades con el Weasley francés y su pareja. La chica era prefecta en su curso y tenía cierta debilidad por el Quidditch-en realidad, por ver los partidos de Gryffindor-y sus hermanos Lennox y Fabius estaban en el equipo de su casa. Su padre era fan de las Urracas de Montrose y no había tenido mejor idea que nombrar a sus hijos en honor a los jugadores estrella de su equipo.

Se le unieron a la conversación Roxanne y Hugo, entonces Trixie se disculpó y dijo que iba al baño.

-¿Dónde...están las chicas?-le preguntó a Hugo antes de irse-¿Dejaste a Caroline sola?

-No, está hablando con Rose y Albus; Amy y James están hablando con el señor Slug y Dominique está bailando con ese moreno de séptimo.

-Gracias, Hugo-y con un gesto de cabeza, dio media vuelta y se marchó. Aunque los nervios de Fred se pasaron; no pudo evitar quedarse preocupado, algo le sucedía a su amiga y tendría que averiguarlo.

**||...||**

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por invitarme a la fiesta.

-Vamos, que yo no te invité. Te ganaste la invitación solita.

-Bueno, entonces, gracias por acompañarme.

James le respondió con una sonrisa y acarició su mano. Amy le miraba a los ojos eclipsada. Luego de un momento, la chica sacudió la cabeza.

-Nos estamos volviendo cursis-dijo entre risas.

-Bueno, para repasar el límite de cursilerías aceptado en una noche, ¿Por qué no bailamos como en las películas muggle?-dijo James, estirándose adonde otras parejitas se movían al compas de una melodía dulce.

-O mejor...-los ojos de Amy brillaron tramando algo-Ven, ¡por aquí!-dijo mientras lo arrastraba a la salida.

Rose observó a su primo siendo arrastrado por su amiga a la pista de baile y se aterró. De un momento a otro, quiso aplastar la valentía de Caroline con un martillo, ¡¿Justo en este preciso instante se le ocurría ser Gryffindor y secuestrar a Albus para bailar? No, no podía tener tanta mala suerte. Miró a su alrededor, quien sabe dónde estaría el resto de la prole Weasley. Miró hacia los demás. Ryan y Payson se estaban comiendo, literalmente (bueno, no _literalmente_, ustedes entienden). Louis y la chica de Hufflepuff, también. Lily y Hugo atacaban la mesa de los aperitivos como si jamás hubiesen comido. Creyó ver una cabellera roja por allí y fue en busca de ella. La vio claramente, Roxanne entraba al baño. Corrió dispuesta a alcanzarla pero algo la detuvo. De repente, sintió como si no pudiera hablar. Y al segundo siguiente, un tacto muy conocido la arrastraba al lado opuesto, directo a la salida.

-¿Trixie? ¿Qué haces encerrada en el baño?- Roxanne golpeaba la puerta frenéticamente escuchando los sollozos de la otra-¡Trix! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Me estás asustando! Iré por los demás para que...

-¡No!-la voz de Trixie salió entrecortada-Estoy...estoy bien Roxie, solo déjame sola ¿Si?

-No estás bien Trixie Dorinda Wilde, no me mientas...Déjame buscar a los demás.

-No, no quiero que nadie más se entere que he llorado, por favor Roxie...

-Al menos déjame avisarle a Fred, ha estado preocupado desde que te fuiste ¿sí? Vamos, que se ha puesto más rojo de lo normal por los nervios.

-S-supongo que...s-si, llámalo. Necesito hablar con él.

-Está bien, ya lo llamo, solo cálmate Trix ¿Si?

Trixie asintió aun sabiendo que la Weasley no podía verla, y al segundo siguiente sintió los apresurados pasos de la pelirroja alejarse. Incluso pudo escuchar música del otro lado cuando Roxanne abrió la puerta y salió. Esperó unos minutos más respirando pausadamente y secándose un poco las lagrimas del rostro. Al fin y al cabo, ella era Gryffindor y los Gryffindor son valientes.

Sintió que la puerta se abría lentamente de nuevo y con cuidado entreabrió la puerta del compartimiento en el que había estado encerrada. Identificó el cabello zanahoria y salió tambaleante para abrazarse a su mejor amigo.

-Trixie-susurró el pelirrojo-¿Quieres que nos vayamos?-preguntó, correspondiendo el abrazo tímidamente.

Ella negó con la cabeza y se aferró un poco más a su amigo, indicándole que se sentara en el piso a su lado.

-Roxanne está cuidando la puerta, no te preocupes-la tranquilizó él-Ahora, ¿quieres contarme qué diablos te sucede?

Trixie levantó la mirada. Si, le contaría todo.

-Color favorito-dijo James tirando una palomita al aire para atraparla con su boca.

-Naranja-respondió Amy, divertida, mientras comía una frutilla bañada en chocolate-Es mi turno-suspiró- ¿Animal favorito?

-Un perro negro. Siempre quise tener uno, pero mamá dijo que se moriría de hambre con nosotros en Hogwarts y ellos en el trabajo. En fin... ¿Comida favorita?

-Pollo asado y muchas, muchas papas fritas. ¿La mayor travesura?

-Ejem-carraspeó el chico-¿De verdad quieres saber esa información?-la chica asintió-Bueno, pero quizás deba avadakedavrearte luego de decirte.

-Correré el riesgo.

-Fue en tercer año. Yo había encontrado el Mapa del Merodeador entre las cosas de papá y ya le había robado la Capa con ayuda de Fred. Es decir, teníamos nuestro arsenal listo para la acción-Amy se rió y tomando otra frutilla, le hizo un ademán para que continuara.-Nos metimos en las habitaciones de los Slytherin. Habían estado molestándonos por una semana y queríamos venganza. Teníamos montones de artículos vengativos de Sortilegios Weasley, y los usamos todos. Había una chica que le había dicho cosas feas a Trixie, entonces entramos a su habitación y usamos el peor de los inventos. Al otro día todos los chicos amanecieron pegados a sus camas, con granos de pus en la cara y estornudando mucosidades todo el tiempo, pero lo mejor fue cuando aquella chica apareció en el Gran Salón. Verás, nosotros la veíamos verde-Amy abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras dejaba de reír- El hechizo vengativo hacia que cambiaras de color y en tu frente se escribiera una verdad desagradable sobre ti; por una semana. Y lo peor de todo era que no podías saber que pasaba hasta que te reflejabas en un espejo especial que venía en la cajita. Así que imagínate cuando Trixie se acercó gentilmente hasta la Slytherin y le estiró el espejito para que la chica se examinara. Tardó un rato en descubrir la inscripción _Perra mentirosa _en su frente y tuvo un ataque de nervios. Se tiró al piso y pataleó, toda una diva.

Amy reía a carcajadas junto con los elfos. Hacía menos de media hora que se habían escapado de la fiesta y la chica lo había arrastrado hasta las cocinas. "Definitivamente es perfecta" pensaba James.

-James, creo que deberíamos seguir con nuestro tour.

-¿Tour?

-Ya sabes, demos vueltas por el castillo.

Caminaron largo rato revisando el Mapa por si acaso. Hablaban en susurros y a James se le ocurrió llevarla a la Torre de Astronomía. Subieron una escalera y recorrieron un pasillo. Los fuegos de las lámparas de piedra centelleaban alumbrando escasamente en camino. Doblaron un recodo y cuando se disponían a tomar un deshabitado pasillo sintieron un sonido quejumbroso, como si algo se quebrara justo detrás de ellos. En un movimiento rápido como la luz, Amy levantó la un vuelo de su vestido y sacó su varita para darse vuelta y apuntar hacia la nada con ella. James se posicionó delante de ella para protegerla del supuesto peligro. En lugar de un hombre lobo, una fan de James desquiciada, o Peeves; observaron como en ese resquicio de pared vacía se formaba una puerta de hierros dibujados, que a esas alturas ya se abría lentamente.

Obviamente que James no pudo contener la tentación y se acercó a la puerta dispuesto a entrar.

-¡Espera!-dijo Amy en un grito ahogado-No...No vas a entrar ahí, ¿o sí?-preguntó con voz temblorosa.

-¿Qué es lo peor que nos puede pasar?-repuso el chico, para acto seguido tomarla del brazo y arrastrarla dentro.

Fred escuchaba todo sin decir una palabra. Quizás no intervenía porque Trixie se lo había pedido, quizás porque se le iba rompiendo el corazón poco a poco.

-Esa vez en tercero, cuando la estúpida de Nuria Zabini me dijo-Fred recordaba el insulto y abrió la boca para que ella no se torturara de nuevo, pero Trixie siguió- que la etiqueta "chica" no iba conmigo porque era un chico frustrado...Louis estaba a mi lado y trató de consolarme. Fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta. Louis me abrazó y lo supe. Estaba _enamorada_ de él. Pero ¿Cómo Louis iba a quererme? Yo siempre tuve esas actitudes estúpidas y varoniles, no soy nada parecido a una dama. Y de verdad traté de convertirme. En las vacaciones de verano comencé a practicar modales, ¡Si hasta me contraté una institutriz! Por supuesto que no surtió efecto. Y Louis se hacía cada vez más popular...Aprendí francés con Victorie solo por él. Pensaba que si teníamos más cosas en común podria fijarse en mí y aceptarme tal cual soy.-Fred tragó saliva-Pensé que tenía una oportunidad esta noche, ¡si hasta quise ponerme tacos! Pero Rose no me dejó, dijo que me caería. Pero Louis apareció con esa chica y la estaba besando...Y lo peor de todo es que no la odio, porque sé que es lo que él se merece, más de lo que yo pudiera darle.

Trixie se quedó en silencio, pero Fred no reaccionaba. Por un momento se preguntó si había hecho lo mejor al contarle, quizás ni la estaba escuchando. Pero al segundo siguiente el Weasley le acariciaba la espalda en señal de entendimiento.

-Trixie-dijo el pelirrojo con voz ronca-Louis es un idiota si no se enamora de ti. Eres una chica estupenda y a mí me encantas tal cual eres. Estoy seguro de que encontrarás a alguien ahí cuando menos lo esperes...

-Gracias Freddy. Eres mi mejor amigo. Mi _hermano_. Y la verdad es que tienes habilidades discursivas excelentes.

El chico sintió un dolor en el estómago, como si le hubieran golpeado una patada. _Louis tiene habilidades discursivas_-le recordó su conciencia-_Y te ha llamado hermano_.

Se levantó sacudiéndose el pantalón y ayudó a la chica a hacer lo mismo. Se asomó a la puerta y le hizo señas a su hermana para que los ayudara a salir de ahí. Roxanne no preguntó nada, pero en su fuero interno agradeció siempre traer un par de orejas extensibles con ella. Los tres se dirigieron a la Sala Común sin mediar palabra.

Amy abrió los ojos como platos y se soltó del agarre de James. Una enorme habitación llena de abrigos de todos tipos y colores; de piel, de cuero, de plástico, ¡de metal! Incluso la alfombra era mullida y calentita, de un color blanco inmaculado. Se sentía como en el cielo. Esto era el sueño de cualquier adicta a las compras. Corrió directamente hacia uno verde oscuro de cachemir y no dudó en probárselo. Le llegaba a la terminación del vestido y era cálido y suave.

-¿En...en que estabas pensando, Amy?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Digo...hace unos minutos, cuando caminábamos en este pasillo, ¿Tenías frio y querías un abrigo?

Amy se sonrojó y miró al castaño con una expresión incrédula.

-¿Cómo diablos lo sabes?

-Creo...que encontraste la Sala Multipropósito.

La boca de Amy se abrió del asombro y sin saber bien como, terminó sentada en la mullida alfombra. Sencillamente no podía creerlo. ¿Cómo era posible?

-Bueno-dijo James rompiendo el silencio-Creo que lo tacharé de mi lista-Y sacando un papel arrugado de quien sabe dónde, marcó una línea con su varita mientras decía "Te gané esta, Freddy"

-¿Qué lista?-Para la mala fortuna del Potter, la chica era demasiado curiosa, además de rápida; así que cuando se dio cuenta Amy ya corría en dirección a los abrigos con el maltratado papelito. Sus piernas respondieron al llamado y en menos de un segundo había tumbado a la castaña y luchaba por sacarle el papelito; cosa que solo consiguió haciéndole cosquillas.

Se quedaron recostados en el piso con la respiración agitada por la correría. El techo parecía ser de un humo amarillento, como si de nubes del atardecer se trataran. Era hipnotizante, y ambos se sumergieron en el silencio por un largo rato.

-¿Nunca diste un beso?-preguntó de repente Amy.

James enrojeció como pocas veces lo hacía-quizás una característica heredada de los Weasley-y suspiró. Sus intentos de que ella no leyera el primer punto de la lista habían sido en vano.

-No-admitió en un susurro.

-¿Estás diciendo que te escapaste una noche con Fred, robaste un bezoar, una planta y un objeto de un prefecto de Slytherin y no te besaste a una chica?

-Básicamente, eso es lo que dije-sonrió el chico.

Se sumieron en un silencio más largo que el anterior. Aunque nadie decía nada, ambos pensaban con intensidad y concentración. Fue entonces cuando Amy se apoyó en el hombro de James lentamente, casi acariciándolo. El chico se estremeció.

-Sabes-comenzó ella-cuando te presentaste esa vez en el Expreso, lo primero que pensé fue que debías tener a millones de chicas detrás. Y poco después comprobé que era cierto. Pero jamás, jamás en todas estas semanas se me ocurrió que podías haberte resistido a todas ellas como el buen caballero que siempre demostraste que eras. Y lo que más me preocupaba es que aunque me gustabas-y me gustas-demasiado, me romperías el corazón. Yo soñaba con que fueras mi primer beso, pero jamás me imagine que podía llegar a ser la primera chica a la que besaras.

James giró la cabeza enfrentándose al par de ojos café de ella. Esa mirada enigmática, como perdida en las profundidades de los pensamientos, siempre lograba que alcanzara niveles de estupidez insospechados. Y no tenía idea que causaba lo mismo en ella.

Como en un acuerdo tácito, comenzaron a acercarse sin apartar la vista el uno del otro. Al fin, Amy pudo cerrar los ojos y sentir como James depositaba sus labios sobre su boca, despacio, con miedo; en un beso dulce. Sus bocas se movían lentamente, y ella entreabrió un poco los labios invitándolo a profundizar el beso, mientras le pasaba la mano-como siempre había querido-por los cabellos revueltos y el la acercaba mas sujetándola por la espalda. Se separaron para respirar, sonrojados y con sonrisas idiotas en sus rostros, sin dejar de mirarse.

-Bueno-dijo Amy riendo- creo que puedes tachar eso de tu lista.

* * *

**He aquí el momento mas esperado por muchos de ustedes!** (Y por mí también, créanme que dije _aleluya_ como si fuera una lectora más)

Bueno, espero que haya sido tal como ustedes esperaban. Y en el proximo capitulo, descubriremos (si, _yo también_) que le pasó a nuestra querida Rose.(**_amo crear suspenso :D_**)

**Rr's Responses:**

-**annyuska14:** Lamento haberte echo esperar, pero gracias por esperarme :D No voy a dejar de escribirla aunque eso signifique que me tarde mucho en actualizar y secarme el cerebro xD

-**Nagi w**: no, aunque amo crear suspenso, no es eso lo que le pasa a Rose. Son puras ideas dramaticas de Amy, a la que le encantan las novelas muggles xD

-**mikaelita-cullen**:Y bueno, desapareci. Supongo que aun no apruebo el examen de aparición xD Y Freddy es mas tiernoo :D (Te lo enviaré por mail, quieres?)

-**Aurelia**: acertaste, son suposiciones locas de Amy! xD (_ver respuesta a Nagi w :D_) Y bueno, creo que te compense el momento Amy/James :D

Saludos a todos! :D ( **Y si todavia no vieron la pelicula, vayan _YA MISMO_ al cine. Es una _ORDEN_, por si no se noto; que les lanzo un _Crucio_ sino ok?**)


	11. Recuerdos de una noche de Fiesta

Ya, perdón por la tardanza. Pero recién ayer terminaron mis exémenes. Ademés, no me gusta obligarme a escribir, y con este capítulo me trabé mucho. Espero que haya quedado bien, porque me fue dificil :(

Y para este capítulo como bonus track dejaré una lista de canciones para que escuchen mientras leen..Búsquenlas en youtube xD Están ordenadas conforme al escrito.

-**Why does it always rains on me?-_Travis_ **_(primera parte, hasta llegar al ||...||)_

-**Hysteria-_Muse _**_(parte de la pelea)_

**-Pictures of You-_The Cure._** _(parte de los recuerdos)_

**-I will follow you into the dark-_Death Cab for Cutie_** _(parte final)_

_Escuchenlas!  
_

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling, yo solo saco a pasear un rato a sus personajes.

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

**Recuerdos de una noche de fiesta**

Fred abrió los ojos a las nueve de la mañana. Se sentó en su lecho y observó alrededor, tratando de despabilarse. Solo dos camas de las cuatro restantes estaban ocupadas; en ellas, Albus y Evan dormían plácidamente.

Evan cursaba quinto año con él. Era muy alto, su cabello rubio oscuro siempre despeinado y caminaba arrastrando los pies, como si llevara una gran carga en su espalda. El chico era, en adición, fanático de Sortilegios Weasley, por lo que pasaba su tiempo libre realizando experimentos y otros inventos que no siempre terminaban bien. James y Fred le apreciaban mucho, era esa clase de amigo o compañero que siempre revoloteaba omnipresente a tu alrededor pero cuando no estaba se extrañaba.

El pelirrojo se rascó la cabeza, preocupado. James no había vuelto, y cuando él salió de la fiesta el Potter mayor ya no estaba ahí. Se desperezó y caminó al baño con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Luego de una breve ducha, bajó a la Sala Común. No había casi nadie allí, la mayoría de la gente estaría durmiendo o desayunando en el Gran Comedor. Se acercó al retrato dispuesto a salir, cuando descubrió que sus primos-Lily y Hugo-dormían plácidamente en uno de los sillones.

Al pelirrojo se le encendió la lamparita de _Travesura_ y decidió despertarlos con un _Aguamenti_. Pero Lily se le adelantó y dándole un susto de casi muerte-casi porque no murió-se incorporó bruscamente, tirando a Hugo en el proceso.

-Tuve un sueño extraño-anunció, con los ojos perdidos.-James y Amy encontraban la Sala Multipropósito y Trixie lloraba. Y entonces alguien se besaba con alguien y Hugo se comía muchos dulces. Y había alguien corriendo...una chica, una chica corría. Entonces alguien la sujetaba del brazo y ella sostenía la respiración.-Lily se agarró la cabeza, desesperada-No puedo recordar quién era. Todo era tan confuso...

Fred la miró extrañado. Trixie había llorado, pero Lily no la había visto. Que Hugo se comiera muchos dulces, era comprensible, ¿pero que James y Amy encontraran la Sala? Y la chica corriendo...Esta niña daba escalofríos.

Lily miró a su primo con ojos penetrantes, como si pudiera leerle los pensamientos o el alma.

-¿Estás bien, Fred?

-Si-dijo el chico con mirada ausente sentándose junto a ella-Siento como si me hubieran dado una paliza y me hubieran enterrado vivo, pero nada más.

Hugo los miró desde el suelo y negó con la cabeza, ya que no entendía nada. Se dio por vencido y se apoyó en el asiento del sillón quedandose dormido rápidamente, arrugando aun más el traje-sin volados en el cuello, a expreso pedido de su padre-que llevaba puesto desde el día anterior.

Lily palmeó la espalda de Fred, comprensiva. Quizás había heredado el sentido de ver las cosas con más claridad de su tía Luna. La cuestión era que, inconscientemente, ella sabía exactamente como el pelirrojo se sentía. Fred se removió para levantarse cuando el retrato se abrió dejando pasar a James y Amy, que venían con cara somnolienta, arrugas en la ropa y los labios hinchados. Inmediatamente el rojo se apoderó de la cara de la chica mientras James ponía una sonrisa socarrona dedicada enteramente a Fred, por haberle ganado parte de la apuesta.

-Yo...nosotros...-comenzó a tartamudear Amy. Estaba avergonzada por no haber dormido en su cuarto y aparecer así en frente de los parientes de James.-La puerta apareció y entonces yo tenía frio y el abrigo y era tarde y la alfombra estaba cómoda y hablábamos mucho... –farfulló la chica con rapidez tratando de excusarse pero metiendo la pata cada vez más adentro.

-Encontramos la Sala Multipropósito-explicó James con su semblante controlado de siempre-porque Amy pensó en que quería un abrigo. Nos quedamos dormidos allí y aquí estamos.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó la castaña, notando las caras de tristeza del par de pelirrojos.

-Nada-contestaron al unísono.

Amy levantó las cejas poco convencida, pero se despidió diciendo que debía vestirse y dormir un rato más. Lily despertó a Hugo usando un cojín y le ordenó que subiera a su cuarto, cosa que el chico hizo arrastrando los pies, amenazando con caerse en cualquier segundo.

Fred observó el cansancio de su primo menor y sonrió, recordando las millones de veces que habían encontrado a Hugo dormido en los lugares más insólitos. James entendió en que pensaba y comentó:

-¿Recuerdas esa vez que tía Mione casi muere de un infarto porque lo encontró durmiendo en la maquina lavadora?

-Y aquella vez que ganó el juego de las escondidas porque tardamos tres horas y veinte minutos en descubrir que estaba bajo el sillón.

-Los ronquidos le delataron-dijo James sentándose junto a su primo mientras se aflojaba la corbata-Que feliz es la vida, ¿No?

-Lo que digas-contestó su primo con desgana.

-¿Te sientes bien, hermano?

-Sí, estoy bien. Solo estoy cansado.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, solo ve a dormir. Yo iré a desayunar y luego a la biblioteca, que me atrasé en la tarea.

Eso era raro. Fred no pisaba las bibliotecas jamás. Y mucho menos para hacer la tarea. Pero James estaba cansado y no dijo nada. Solo subió las escaleras mientras se sacaba la corbata y se tiró en su lecho olvidándose del resto del mundo (excepto de Amy, los besos, y Amy).

Fred caminó apesadumbrado por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Pasó por el jardín donde hacía mucho tiempo Draco Malfoy se había ganado el mote de "increíble hurón saltador" gracias al falso Moody. Todo se veía normal. El pelirrojo siguió camino al Gran Comedor dejando atrás el lugar, sin siquiera sospechar que la noche anterior; mientras él volvía con su hermana y Trixie a la Sala Común, había sido escenario de una pelea.

||...||

Se retorció una y otra vez sin poder soltarse. Parecía que sus brazos eran de piedra de tan fuerte que la sostenía. Y no podía gritar. Sacando fuerzas de donde ya no tenia, vió su oportunidad al acercarse a la fuente de los Caídos, que habían inaugurado cuando su casi primo Teddy Lupin cumplía 15 años. Recordó que incluso el Ministerio había organizado una Gala en conmemoración y festejo por el suceso. Ella solo tenía 7 años y ya la habían enfrentado a la elite mágica.

Volviendo de sus pensamientos y con toda la furia que tenia dentro-que ya era bastante- tiró a su captor de lleno en el agua, sin contar que ella también caería. Pero él no la soltó. Se incorporó y juntos salieron dejando una estela de gotas por todo el piso. Al fin llegaron a un aula vacía y el la dejó ir; solamente para realizarle varios hechizos a la puerta. Malditos vestidos que no dejaban ningún escondite para las varitas. De pronto, el chico se volvió y la apuntó con la varita. Ella cerró los ojos esperando a desmayarse o algo por el estilo, pero no pasó nada.

-Ya, puedes gritar todo lo que quieras.

Y ella gritó. No solo eso, pataleó, le golpeó en el pecho, maldiciendo. Pero la expresión del chico no cambió, y soportó cada golpe y cada insulto estoicamente.

-Déjame salir-terminó ella con la respiración entrecortada. Había comprobado que no podía maldecirlo durante el resto de la eternidad, tal y como ella quería.

-No. Tenemos muchas cosas que aclarar, y lo sabes, Rose.

-¡Que no me digas Rose! Para ti soy Weasley y nada, nada más.

-Solíamos ser amigos.

-Tú lo arruinaste y lo sabes.

-¿Lo arruiné? ¡¿Qué yo lo arruiné? ¿Solo porque...?-el chico se detuvo, recordando-¡Por favor! ¡Algún día tenias que hacerlo! ¡No es la gran cosa!

-¿¡No es la gran cosa! ¡Para mí sí lo era!

-Oh, no te quejes, ¡al menos fue conmigo! Yo, ¡tu mejor amigo desde el día en que nos conocimos!

-¡La persona más despreciable de este Universo! ¡Eres un mentiroso, manipulador, una escoria que no debería haber nacido!

-¡Ja!-dijo con sorna el muchacho-¡Habló la hija de los Héroes! "No me gusta ser la hija de los Héroes, sólo quiero ser Rose, una chica normal, sin prejuicios, sin enemigos, sin odios"-imitó bruscamente.-"No me gusta Gryffindor, que pertenezca a esta casa es tan...cliché. Todos piensan que seré la copia fiel de mi madre, ¡es tanta presión que algún día explotaré!"

-¡Ya basta!-chilló la Weasley-Y luego te llamas mi mejor amigo... ¡¿Ves por qué no puedo confiar en ti?

Rose siguió gritándole con todas sus fuerzas y su odio reprimido. Pero él ya no la escuchaba. Como si hubiera entrado en un pensadero, revivía todos los recuerdos que lo conectaban a Rose.

_-Hola-dijo, con su seriedad habitual-¿Puedo sentarme aquí?_

_Los ojos de los tres chicos lo escrutaron con curiosidad. Claro, si su tío Ron le había señalado a ese chico con flechas luminosas a Rose. Ella le miró con una desconfianza creciente, pero corrió su bolso para dejarle un lugar. _

_-Hola-dijo el chico pelirrojo-Soy Fred Weasley, este es mi primo James y ellos son Albus y Rose. ¿Irás a primer año no? Ellos también._

_El chico sonrió y abrió la boca para responder, pero Albus le atacó con otra pregunta que le tomó por sorpresa._

_-¿Quieres ir a Slytherin, verdad?-y añadió, en un tono neutral, algo por lo que después se sintió avergonzado de haber dicho- Sé que eres un Malfoy._

_Rose abrió los ojos, poniendo atención a la conversación por primera vez. Todos se quedaron expectantes por la respuesta._

_-Bueno-comenzó Scorpius-en realidad no me gusta mucho Slytherin; y a mis padres les da igual. Al fin y al cabo, ellos dicen que vaya a donde vaya seguiré siendo el mismo de siempre._

_Los demás sonrieron, algo aliviados. Para concretar su nueva amistad, le ofrecieron chocolate y charlaron de trivialidades._

_-Malfoy, Scorpius-llamó el profesor Longbottom. El Gran Comedor se estremeció, un Malfoy llegaba al castillo. _

_Scorpius se sentó tranquilo y dejó que le asentaran el Sombrero Seleccionador. Su padre le había dicho que el Sombrero casi no había tocado su cabeza por decir Slytherin y el rubio se alegró de que eso no sucediera con él. _

_-Con que no quieres ir a Slytherin-dijo el Sombrero-Tu sangre no dice lo mismo, pero después de todo no creo que reúnas las cualidades para ser uno. Eres inteligente...demuestras valentía y bondad con cada uno de tus actos...serás..._

_Todo el mundo se quedó estático. Los de la mesa de las serpientes se quedaron con las manos alzadas, en un impulso de aplauso que nunca llegó. Los de Gryffindor no hacían más que abrir la boca. El profesor Longbottom no le quitaba el Sombrero de la sorpresa._

_Al fin, luego de segundos que parecieron años, alguien-Scorpius jamás lo sabría, pero había sido Albus-comenzó a aplaudir. Caminó hacia la mesa en la que se sentaría los siguientes 7 años y se sintió feliz. Había conseguido que su corbata fuera dorada y roja. _

El recuerdo cambió por una imagen de su cuarto, la carta de su padre había llegado felicitándolo.

"_Es una muy buena noticia hijo. Estoy orgulloso. Obviamente que hubiese preferido que fueras a Slytherin, pero tu madre dice que tienes más espíritu de león. Abuela te manda sus felicitaciones. Quisiera decir lo mismo de tu abuelo, pero ya sabes cómo es el. En fin, espero que tu regalo te guste. No te metas en líos y llévate bien con los Potter (y tu madre dice que con los Weasley también) Te queremos, Scorp."_

_El chico sostuvo la pequeña correa de metal con un reloj en la punta. En el fondo, un dorado león rugía y de vez en cuando, si se observaba con atención, movía las zarpas. Sonrió. Era un Gryffindor al fin._

Mientras su mente cambiaba de recuerdo, se percató que Rose aun no dejaba de gritar.

_-¿No tienes vergüenza, Malfoy?_

_-Ya cállate, serpiente asquerosa._

_-Deberían desheredarte, Malfoy._

_-Y aun así él tendría más dinero que tu, Baddock._

_Semana tras otra, Albus, Fred y James habían contrarrestado los insultos mientras él se quedaba callado, soportándolo todo estoicamente. _

_-Y yo que pensé que los Malfoy eran de una casa honorable, claro, son todos traidores a la sangre. Con razón se juntan con esos asquerosos Weasley._

_Todo el mundo se quedo de piedra al escuchar la declaración de Morgan Flint, un cazador de Slytherin. Ya nadie insultaba por cuestiones de sangre, y mucho menos a un Weasley. Así que la furia de Rose estaba más que justificada. _

_No tomó su varita, no. Eso sería injusto para Flint, aunque cursara dos años más que ella. En cambio, le dio vuelta la cara con una tremenda patada voladora. Y cuando Flint se levantó y la zamarreó de los hombros; Scorpius, con un valor reunido de quien sabía dónde, sorprendentemente lo derrotó con varios puñetazos. Y digo sorprendentemente porque, considerando que Flint media 1.90 de alto y parecía un ropero, Scorpius, con su complexión desgarbada, flacucha, y sus doce años lo dejó en el suelo desmayado. _

_-¡Jamás vuelvas a tocar a Rose! ¡Te mataré si lo haces, lo juro!_

_De mas esta decir que la siguiente semana que se la pasaron limpiando los trofeos a lo muggle estuvieron riéndose a toda hora de la cara de Flint._

Scorpius miró a Rose. Si bien la recordaba riendo, enojada se veía mil veces mejor. Más fuerte, más osada, más Gryffindor.

_-Detesto ser Gryffindor. No me lo merezco. _

_-No digas eso, Rose. Eres más valiente que muchos de los de séptimo. _

_-Es demasiada presión, no sé si podré soportarlo. _

_Bajo la silenciosa mirada de Scorpius, Rose subió a los dormitorios. No supo desde cuando su mejor amigo-es decir Albus- estaba sentado a su lado. _

_-¿Qué le sucede a Rosie? Está rara últimamente._

_-No lo sé, Al. _

_-Tal vez tiene visitas-dijo Albus riendo, pero calló cuando Scorpius lo miró confundido-Oh, ya sabes, está en "sus días"-dijo el moreno, haciendo un gesto extraño con las manos._

_-¿Y "sus días" duran un mes, Albus?_

_-Ah, no lo sé. Las mujeres son complicadas. _

_Scorpius rodó los ojos. Albus siempre había tenido problemas para entender a las mujeres. Pero él no, y mucho menos con Rose. Rose no era complicada. Para él, era como un libro abierto. Pero ese libro se estaba cerrando cada vez más. _

La miró. Ella estaba callada, mirándolo con desprecio. Recordó el por qué de ese odio. Y sin embargo, no se arrepentía de nada.

_Entró decidido. Iba a hacerlo. Después de que le había visto hablando en el desayuno con Lennox Boot, su compañero de Hufflepuff, los celos le habían aumentado considerablemente. En especial porque Boot la abrazaba y le ensuciaba la nariz con mermelada. ¡Esa era __**su**__ nariz! ¡Solo él podía abrazarla! Y Scorpius se había propuesto a "marcar territorio" y hacerse con el corazón de la Weasley de una vez por todas. La encontró guardando libros en la estantería más lejana. _

_-Hola-dijo asustándola. Cuando caminaba casi nunca hacia ruido._

_-Hola Scorp-respondió ella con una sonrisa-¿Qué sucede? _

_-Debo decirte algo-dijo con cara seria._

_Scorpius avanzó hacia ella. La acorraló contra el estante y le tomó la mano con dulzura. Rose se asustó. Parecía que lo que le iba a decir de verdad era una mala noticia. Pero él no dijo nada. Un segundo después, le estaba besando. _

_Y al minuto siguiente ella salía de la biblioteca corriendo, no sin antes haberlo empujado, lanzado los libros y llamado "Mentiroso" en un chillido peor que el de una banshee. _

_Y tenía razón. Él era un mentiroso que no la merecía. _

-Lo siento-dijo el rubio, en un hilo de voz-De verdad lo lamento. No debí traerte aquí. Será mejor que me aleje y no hablemos más.

Rose lo miró sorprendida por el repentino cambio de humor. Sintió una especie de vacío, de decepción. En cierto modo, prefería que el siguiera peleando con ella durante toda la eternidad a que fuera menos que un compañero.

-De-déjame salir-pidió la pelirroja tocando la manija de la puerta.

-Ya saqué los hechizos-respondió Scorpius.

Ella bajó el picaporte, y nada.

-¿Estás seguro?

Scorpius, entre enojado y confundido, intentó abrir también. Pero no cedió con nada.

-Tu varita-ordenó Rose-Tienes que hacer un _Bombarda Máxima._

Se posicionaron detrás de un banco y Scorpius formuló el hechizo. Pero nada pasó. Luego se sumergieron en una larga discusión en la que Rose le arrebató la varita y pronunció unos 50 hechizos antes de convencerse que la puerta no se abriría.

El volumen de los gritos había aumentado considerablemente cuando Peeves hizo acto de presencia. La pareja lo miró y sus insultos inmediatamente se dirigieron al poltergeist, comprendiendo que él los había encerrado.

-Miren a los dos gritones que me han despertado-dijo el demonio del caos.

-Peeves, tú no duermes.

-Ah, ¿La Comadreja hija se las da de sabihonda? Y yo que venía a negociar para dejarlos salir. ¡Olvídenlo, inútiles! Hasta que no arreglen sus discusiones no podrán salir de aquí. ¿Tienen hambre? Porque yo sí. Voy a pedirles chicle a los elfos.

Y así sin más, Peeves desapareció a través de la pared.

-¡Espera! ¡Lo perdono, perdono a Scorpius! ¡Déjanos salir Peeves! –chilló la chica, sin conseguir más que silencio.

Scorpius estiró la mano.

-Hagamos las paces.

-Está bien-dijo la pelirroja apretando la mano del chico.

Probaron de nuevo con la puerta, pero nada pasó. Peeves les había mentido, lo cual no sería raro. O ellos estaban tratando de mentirse con ese pacto. La verdad era que ninguno quería ceder.

Al cabo de un rato, Rose se acomodó en el piso cerca de su ex mejor amigo y suspiró. Tenía frío y Scorpius le había dado su campera. Además de secarle la ropa, había conjurado unos almohadones muy cómodos y allí estaban, esperando que alguien los salvara.

-De verdad lo siento-dijo el Malfoy-lo que menos quería era causarte daño.

-Lo sé-respondió ella.

-Espero que alguna vez podamos ser amigos.

-Yo también, Scorp.

Él se quedó callado observándola. Ella miraba hacia adelante, temerosa de girar su cabeza al sentir la mirada del chico sobre ella.

-La verdad no tendría que haber reaccionado así-dijo en un susurro-Es que me tomaste por sorpresa y me asusté. Sigo asustada Scorp. Últimamente no se qué hacer...pero hay algo de lo que estoy segura. Me comporté como una estúpida. Por favor perdóname.-suplicó mientras una lagrima caía de sus ojos.

Se volteó para mirar al rubio. Estaba plácidamente dormido, con la cabeza en dirección a ella. Sonrió y se acomodó cerca, cayendo dormida sin sospechar que el conjuro de la puerta se había roto.

* * *

**Rr's Responses:**

**-annyusca14: **Mi cerebro fue absorbido por una banda de aliens que se hacen llamar mis profesores...Jajaja yo tambien estoy con Freddie, te lo aseguro. Espero que este cap te guste :)

-**mikaelita-cullen**:Jajaj, Fred tiene la misma lista; el que la complete primero gana. Fijate en el cap 1 por si las dudas. Y no te preocupes, que Trixie esta media ciega. Ya le voy a abrir los ojos XD Y Louis es muuy sexy, y Fred dice que con gusto va via mail a tu casa xD Lamento haber desaparecido!

-**Nery Angel:** vos, vos sabes como he sufrido xD Malditos examenes...Gracias por estar siempre!

-**aurii22**: Al menos te sorprendi :D ya haremos sufrir un poquito a Trixie tambien, pero shh xD

-**Ivii (mi review anonimo)**: Un placer que te haya gustado mi historia :D Y no te deja hacerte la cuenta? Que mal! la verdad no se mucho de programas y eso, sino te ayudaria...Gracias por tu review, saludos!

_Nos vemos! (Y-dejen-reviews)_


	12. El Cumpleaños de los Enanos

No tengo perdón. Lo siento. Era la historia, que llegaba a un punto en el que no podía, simplemente no podía continuar.

Para recuperar el tiempo perdido, y a petición de Nery Angel, les dejo esto.

**Resumen del Capitulo anterior:**

Fred sigue mal por la confesión de Trixie, a quien le gusta su primo mayor Louis. Rose es secuestrada por Scorpius Malfoy, su ex-mejor amigo. Peeves los deja encerrados y ambos tienen que reconciliarse para poder salir; aunque no lo hacen. Y eso fue lo que te perdiste en **Merodeadores: Tercera Generación!**

**(Que nadie diga que no veo Glee :D)**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, ella me los prestó.

* * *

**Capitulo 12**

**El cumpleaños de los enanos**

Sacó la moneda de su bolsillo visiblemente confundida. Había pasado un mes desde que se despertó en aquella aula completamente sola. Lo único que quedaba era la campera negra de Scorpius cubriéndole los hombros. Desde entonces, no lo había visto sino a unos metros en el comedor, la biblioteca y las clases que compartían (que eran todas sus clases en realidad). Y en las rondas de prefectos, que habían sido solo tres y se habían dividido los pasillos para estar lo más lejos posible.

Sacudió su cabeza y miró el Galeon que hervía en sus manos. Observó los números de este y después su reloj pulsera, para constatar que estaba retrasada por 5 minutos. Se levantó apresuradamente y recogió todos sus libros recibiendo un insulto de parte de la bibliotecaria, cosa a la que restó importancia. Desde que James y Fred habían realizado un concierto de heavy metal muggle en la biblioteca, la señora Pince odiaba ver a cualquiera de los Potter o los Weasley rondando, incluida ella.

Corrió por los pasillos a toda velocidad y a medio metro de su destino, se chocó con una persona y cayó golpeándose con sus propios libros.

-¡Rose! ¡Lo siento!-se disculpó una chica de cabellos rubios.

-¡Oh, eras tú, Caroline!-dijo la Weasley levantando sus libros-Yo...tengo que hacer...tarea.

La otra la miró con cara de no entender nada.

-¿No vas a ir a la reunión de los Merodeadores?-preguntó inocentemente.

Rose abrió la boca como si estuviera en un consultorio de odontólogo; y se enrojeció desde la punta de las orejas hasta el principio del cuello.

-¿M-Me...rodeadores?-tartamudeó tomando un color carmesí que pareció activar una risa frenética y nerviosa-¡Que idea la tuya! ¿De dónde sacas esas cosas?

Caroline se golpeó la frente y suspiró. Había notado que Rose andaba perdida en sus pensamientos desde hacía un tiempo, como si tuviera cosas más importantes que hacer (incluso más importantes que su tarea) pero no había comprobado el nivel de estupidez al que llegaba.

-No puedo creer que lo olvidaras, ¡Rosie!-dijo sacudiéndola enérgicamente por los hombros-¡Yo sé lo de los Merodeadores, idiota!

Rose abrió sus ojos como si acabara de despertarse y lo recordó todo. Ella y Dominique habían discutido-de buena manera-el incluir a Caroline al grupo; y la Weasley mayor había aceptado. Una tarde de la semana anterior, reunidos en el Gran Comedor antes de la cena en reunión extraordinaria; los Weasley le habían dado la "bienvenida" al clan. En realidad, le habían dicho que ya era parte del grupo y le habían entregado un Galeon encantado para que se enterara la fecha de las reuniones; lo cual no suponía demasiados cambios para la vida de Caroline.

-¡SI!-gritó emocionada una morena que se acercaba a ellas-Pensé que sería la única en llegar tarde.

Las otras dos la miraron y sonrieron, mientras el enrojecimiento y el susto de Rose desaparecían poco a poco. Trixie pasó frente a la pared tres veces y una puerta se materializó frente a ella. Miraron a los costados y pasaron sin intercambiar palabra alguna. Se quedaron sorprendidas en la entrada.

La habitación era enorme y el techo era casi tan alto como el del Gran Comedor. Justo en el medio se alzaba un enorme circulo que a Caroline le recordó al cuento de Arturo y sus Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda, ya que las varitas estaban presentadas como si fueran espadas; cada una sobre la mesa frente a su dueño. Sonrió tomando asiento junto a Payson y James, que no soltaba la mano de Amy.

-¿Para qué es la reunión?-preguntó Payson, despistada como siempre.

-Miren a su alrededor-contestó Dominique misteriosa.

Todos se miraron entre si y Fred se subió a su silla para mirar "desde otra perspectiva". Al final, nadie descubrió nada inusual.

-Esperen...-susurró Rose luego de un rato-¿Dónde está mi hermano? ¿Y Lily?

-Quizás se hayan retrasado-indicó Amy con gesto despreocupado.

-Nunca lo hacen. ¿Recuerdas cuando Hugo se quedó dormido y Lily inundó su cuarto para que viniera?

-¡NO!-gritó James, levantándose de repente, mientras tomaba su cabeza entre sus manos, desesperado.

-¿Qué pasa, _Jamie_?-inquirió Amy, preocupada por la reacción.

-¡La enana cumple años! ¡Y el enano también! ¡Como he podido olvidarme!

Alrededor de la mesa todos comenzaron a hablar hasta que Dominique perdió la paciencia y se aplicó un _Sonorus_ para largar unos cuantos insultos. El recato y clase característicos de los franceses se habían saltado a Dominique.

-¿¡Alguien va a dignarse a escuchar! Precisamente por eso los llamé. Los enanos cumplen doce años y necesitan una fiesta.

Amy levantó la mano como si estuviera en clase.

-Digo, ya sé que ellos están siempre juntos y parecen gemelos, pero ¿Una fiesta para los dos? Si yo fuera el más pequeño me enfadaría.

Todos en la mesa echaron a reír y Amy sintió que el rojo teñía sus mejillas. James notó su incomodidad y con un gesto silenció a los demás. Nadie podía decir que James Sirius Potter no había heredado las dotes de liderazgo de su padre, abuelo, y padrino abuelo (más conocido como Sirius Black).

-Chicos, ella no sabe la historia. Fred, por favor-dijo chasqueando los dedos.

Como si esa fuera su señal, Fred se acomodó en su asiento-cosa que a Caroline, hija de muggles, le recordó a un presentador de películas-y comenzó a relatar.

-La noche del 6 de noviembre de aquel año era jueves, y como muchas otras noches, los Weasley y los Potter se habían juntado a cenar. Hacía un poco de frío, y los adorables niños-_o sea James y yo, porque Albus y Rose son más tranquilos y Roxanne todavía no sabía caminar_-correteaban por todas partes. Un rato después, cuando el tío Ron nos deleitaba con fuegos artificiales en miniatura-_de esos que venden en los Sortilegios Weasley, son geniales. Lo siento, me voy por las ramas_-la tía Hermione pegó un grito que nos dejó a todos quietos, y a Roxie llorando.

A tal punto, Fred imitó la voz de Hermione poniendo un falso acento agudo.

-"¡Ronald, Ronald! ¡Es el bebé!" gritó tía Mione, agarrándose por la barriga. Tío Ron comenzó a girar por todos lados sin saber qué hacer, la pequeña Rose lo seguía gateando y él decía "Si, ¡ya viene el campeón de Quidditch! Ya tenemos a la inteligente, ¡nos falta el futuro guardián estrella de los Chudley Cannons!"

-Fred, creo que estas exagerando. Además, ¡sólo tenías tres años cuando pasó eso!

-_Casi cuatro, Rosie querida. Y papá me contó exactamente como fue, así que déjame proseguir con mi hermoso relato, no cortes la atmósfera de suspenso_-Entonces tía Ginny apuró a tío Harry para que hiciera reaccionar a tío Ron, pero tío Harry estaba muy ocupado atendiendo a Albus y a James que lloraban-_eso debe ser peor que enfrentarse con el Innombrable-_entonces tía Ginny se levantó con su panzota y le pegó una cachetada a tío Ron. Cuando al fin llevaron a tía Mione a San Mungo, tía Ginny estaba tan emocionada que comenzó a sentirse mal. Recuerdo que me acerqué y le ofrecí galletas, pero tía Ginny pegó un grito-_creo que me traumó y desde esa vez es a la única que le hago caso_-y comenzó con eso de "¡Harry, Harry ahí viene la niña!" y tío Harry diciendo "¡Si, será igual a ti mi amor, y le pondremos el nombre de mi madre porque al parecer los Potter tenemos una obsesión con las pelirrojas mandonas y valientes!"

Albus rodó los ojos y James masculló un "Eso no es cierto" mirando a Amy.

-Y así, querida Amanda, fue como la madrugada del 7 de noviembre de 2008 recibió a esos dos retoños que parecen más gemelos que mi padre y tío Fred.

Lejos de reír, todos los semblantes se ensombrecieron al escuchar la mención del tío que jamás habían conocido. Amy se dio cuenta de aquello y decidió ser la primera en romper el silencio incómodo que se había formado en la sala.

-Entonces, ¿la fiesta será el sábado, no?

-Sí, lo cual significa que tenemos un día para preparar todo. Ryan, por favor-pidió Dominique, mientras el chico sacaba un papel de su túnica. Louis, que estaba a su lado, hizo un hechizo de duplicación y pronto todos tuvieron una copia.

Dominique tomó el suyo y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

**_Plan de acción para fiestas:_**

_**Paso 1**:__ Conseguir un lugar apropiado._

**_Paso 2:_**_ Conseguir comida y bebida._

**_Paso 3:_**_ Decorar el lugar._

**_Paso 4:_**_ Enviar las invitaciones._

**_Paso 5:_**_ Hacer la fiesta._

**_Paso 6:_**_ En caso de ser atrapados, ocultar la evidencia y culpar a Slytherin (Siempre funciona)_

**_Paso 7:_**_ Limpiar el desastre._

-Bien-dijo Louis-La fiesta será en la Sala Común-tachó el paso 1 con una pluma.

-James, Ryan y yo nos encargamos de conseguir la comida y la bebida-aportó Fred.

-Pero esta vez menos alcohol que el año pasado, solo es el cumpleaños número 12 de los retoños y no quiero que McGonnagall los castigue tan pronto.

-Claro Nique, nadie vomitará en la chimenea como tú cuando ganamos la Copa de Quidditch el año anterior.

La pelirroja aguantó las ganas de descabezar a su primo y siguió enumerando.

-Necesitamos a alguien que sepa decorar, y que otros confeccionen y entreguen las invitaciones.

-¿No podemos simplemente pasar una notita en clases y ya?-preguntó Trixie.

-No-dijo Albus-queremos que sea una sorpresa para los enanos y además, no queremos que venga mucha gente de otras casas; como aquella vez que se colaron los Slytherin y terminamos limpiando las mazmorras.

-Yo puedo decorar-declaró Amy-Mi madre me enseñó muchas cosas cuando preparábamos la casa en Navidad.

-Entonces nosotras ayudaremos-dijo Caroline, tomando del brazo a Rose y Trixie.

-No-interrumpió Louis-Rose trabajará con Payson en lo de las invitaciones y Roxanne ayudará a decorar.

-Nosotros-interrumpió Dominique, señalando a su hermano y a ella misma-nos ocuparemos de la seguridad. Albus estará encargado de revisar que todo vaya bien.

Albus dejó de jugar con su varita y miró a su prima enarcando las cejas.

-¿Yo?

-Sí, te sale fácil eso de mandar y que todos te sigan.

-Eso sonó muy de Slytherin, Nique.

-Estuviste a un pelo de ser uno, Al-dijo la joven, encogiéndose de hombros.

Albus se hundió en su asiento, visiblemente enojado. Todos en la familia sabían que había estado muy cerca de ser un Slytherin y que, al momento de su elección, había tenido bastante miedo de quedar en esa casa. Él odiaba que, después de tanto tiempo, lo siguieran comparando con las asquerosas serpientes. Se sentía un Gryffindor incompleto, como si viviera en un mundo al que no pertenecía.

-Bueno-rompió el silencio Rose-¿Cómo sabremos a quienes invitar y todo eso?

-Jerry-llamó Dominique. Todos se giraron a mirar al niño Hufflepuff, siempre tan callado que casi nadie notaba su presencia. A diferencia de los demás, los pies no le llegaban al suelo de tan grande que le quedaba el asiento.

El pequeño sacó un pergamino enrollado y se lo pasó a Rose. Esta lo abrió y comprobó que era una lista de nombres que llegaba casi a la mitad de la mesa. Suspiró. Sería un largo trabajo.

Dominique abrió la boca para decir que era todo por hoy, pero James no la dejó terminar.

-Albus, ¿No tenias que hablar de algo importante?-dijo el Potter mayor, sacando de su ensimismamiento al menor.

-Ah, claro-contestó Albus-Ahora que Caroline también ha entrado al grupo, estaba pensando que hay alguien a quien quiero traer.

-¿A quién, Al? Recuerda que somos demasiados.

-Uno mas no nos hará nada, ¿Verdad?-refutó el chico.

-Quiere traer a Malfoy-dijo Fred, quien ya estaba cansado y tenía ganas de ir al baño.

Una ola de exclamaciones rodeó la mesa.

-No-dijo una voz que se escuchó por encima de las demás.

Todos miraron a Rose y luego se miraron entre ellos.

-Tenemos que votar, así es como funciona-terció Dominique-Aquellos que estén a favor de traer a Scorpius Malfoy al grupo, que levanten la mano.

Rose fue la única en no levantar la mano, y miró suplicante a Caroline para que no lo hiciera; pero la rubia observaba fijamente a Albus con una sonrisa y no le prestaba atención.

-Está bien, lo aceptamos.-Dominique miró a su prima confundida, pero hacía tiempo que a ella y Scorpius no se los veía juntos.

-Que también trabaje en lo de la fiesta-propuso Ryan-Dijiste que necesitábamos toda la ayuda posible.

-Tienes razón-concedió Louis, mirando a la lista de actividades.-Que ayude con lo de las invitaciones, es donde menos gente tenemos.

Rose abrió los ojos como platos pero Caroline, anticipándose a la lluvia de gritos, le pellizcó la pierna y le lanzó una mirada amenazante.

-No tendrás que pasar mucho tiempo con él-le dijo después en la Sala Común-Al fin y al cabo, estará Payson y siempre puedes acomodar tus horarios para no cruzártelo.

La pelirroja miró a su amiga y comprendió que, aunque nunca hubiera dicho nada, le había dado suficientes pistas a su amiga como para que se hiciera una idea de lo que había pasado.

Sí, definitivamente Caroline sabía.

||...||

-¿Qué?-gritó Scorpius cuando recibió la noticia-Maldita sea, Albus ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?

-Pero pensé que querías ser parte de nuestro grupo y...

-¿Pero cómo pudieron ponerme a trabajar con Rose? ¡Sabes bien que ella y yo estamos peleados!

Albus se sacó las zapatillas y se sentó en posición india sobre su cama. Miró a su mejor amigo con sus penetrantes ojos verdes y examinó la situación, escogiendo con cuidado que decir a continuación. Con Scorpius siempre tenía que tener ese tipo de cuidado. Cada paso que daba era sobre un hielo que podía romperse en cualquier momento.

-No te preocupes por ella. Ya se le pasará. Así son las mujeres. Ahora concéntrate en trabajar bien para que el cumpleaños de los pergeños sea un éxito.

El rubio lo miró poco convencido. Aunque no le había contado a Albus que era lo que había pasado entre su prima y él-no quería una paliza de un montón de Weasleys enfurecidos-era consciente que su amigo sospechaba algo.

-Además-agregó Potter después de un rato-No tendrás que pasar tanto tiempo con ella, porque estará Payson. Arregla tus horarios y a lo mejor ni tienes que verla.

Cruzó una mirada con su amigo quien le sonrió con una expresión de...algo parecido a la comprensión. Como si pudiera leerle la mente o se hubiera enterado de todo.

Sí, definitivamente Albus sabía.

||...||

"_¡Maldita seas Caroline!"_

"_¡Maldito seas Albus!"_

"_Maldita Payson"-_pensaron a la vez sin saberlo. Se hallaban en la biblioteca, sentados en el viejo lugar donde solían reunirse a hacer la tarea. Rose había desperdigado sobre la mesa un montón de papeles de colores, pergaminos, plumas, botes de tinta y el rollo con los nombres de los invitados.

Scorpius levantó la vista y lo único que vio fue el pelo rojo de Rose cayendo como una cortina sobre todo aquel desastre. Se decidió a hablar. Era un Gryffindor después de todo, ¿O no?

-¿Por dónde empezamos?-preguntó con un tono de voz más bajo del que quería usar.

Rose tuvo muchas respuestas en mente, tales como "_Mejor no empezamos nada, nunca jamás", "Tenemos que hablar" y "No soporto tu presencia, rubio engreído"._

Aquella era su fibra paterna, pero la fibra de Hermione Granger, la bruja más brillante de su generación; se imponía ante aquella temperamental de Ron Weasley, el Rey Supremo del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor.

Así que Hermione, digo Rose, contestó tranquilamente.

-Empezaremos por el modo de escribir sobre las invitaciones. Estaba pensando en tinta invisible o un hechizo desilusionador para...

Scorpius asintió a todas las sugerencias de la chica, demostrando que las consideraba geniales y acertadas. No, no era como si quisiera complacerla para que hicieran las paces.

Rose se dio cuenta. Solo sonrió.

||...||

-¡SORPRESA!-gritó el grupo de adolescentes a las dos pequeñas figuras que entraron.

Lily abrió la boca en una perfecta "O" y bajó la varita; con la que apuntaba a la multitud. Nadie la hubiera juzgado; sabrías ponerte a la defensiva naturalmente si un lugar adonde entrabas estuviera completamente oscuro, y más aún si tenías sangre Potter corriendo por tus venas.

Hugo, en cambio, corrió hacia sus primos y los abrazó.

-¡Te dije que no podían haberse olvidado!-le reprochó a Lily riendo.

Todo el mundo se reunió a su alrededor, abrazándolos y felicitándolos. En menos de un minuto los llenaron de paquetes y paquetitos, moños y bonetes que recordaban al Sombrero Seleccionador.

-¿Cómo está Payson?-le preguntó Dominique a Lily después de apretarla contra sí.

-Mejor. Aunque aún no sabe dónde se contagió esa gripe de hipogrifo.

La pelirroja mayor sonrió. Su amiga se había contagiado misteriosamente de una extraña gripe, entonces había resultado una distracción excelente tener a los niños visitándola en la enfermería.

Alguien prendió la música y todos comenzaron a bailar. Las bandejas flotaban por toda la Sala, y en ellas había desde jugo de calabaza hasta vodka ruso de la mejor calidad.

-¿Qué les dije sobre la bebida?-chilló Dominique a Fred y Ryan.

-No te preocupes, primita-dijo Fred con toda calma-Las dividimos y las bandejas con alcohol no dejan que los menores las toquen.

-Veo muchas fallas en ese plan-dijo la chica, estirando la mano hacia una bandeja de color rojo que tenía varias copas de ron. La retiró de inmediato y se acarició la mano adolorida.

-¡Pero si yo soy mayor, idiotas!-gritó ya bastante enojada.

-Tampoco pueden tomar los potenciales borrachos, y te encuentras en esa lista pelirroja-sonrió Ryan antes de salir corriendo para no ser descuartizado o por lo menos hechizado-¡Fue idea de Louis!-gritó antes de desaparecer entre la multitud.

Ella pateó el suelo y miró adonde estaba Fred, que obviamente ya no se encontraba allí.

En el otro lado de la Sala, Amy estaba sentada en un sillón sobre las piernas de James, bebiendo una cerveza de manteca.

-Qué bonito decoraste-comentó el chico mirando al techo.

Del techo flotaban escobas en miniatura con jugadores de los Chudley Cannons, que jugaban silenciosamente un partido con unas Arpías de Holyhead a escala.

-De hecho, la idea fue de Trixie. Ella sabía sobre lo que le gustaría a los chicos.

-Amy, yo estaba allí. Sólo dijo "Quidditch" y Roxanne recordó que equipo le gustaba a cada uno.

-Bueno-se sonrojó la castaña-No lo hice sola.

-Ah, vamos, sabes que tú tienes todo el créd-casi terminó de decir él, pues la chica lo calló con un beso.

A unos metros de allí, Trixie y Fred compartían un pedazo de pastel de limón.

-¿No crees que se ven bonitos?-preguntó ella, señalando a la pareja.

El pelirrojo asintió, más concentrado en la crema de su plato. Bueno, en realidad no quería hablar sobre aquel tema con Trixie. Luego de la Fiesta Slug, la chica no había dicho una palabra más sobre su charla en el baño.

-Quiero tener algo así un día-siguió con un deje de nostalgia, y miró a Louis, quien estaba siendo acosado por unas chicas de tercero. Lo obligaban a decirles frases en francés y el accedía, siempre tan caballeroso.

Fred miró hacia otro lado, simulando no haber escuchado nada. Situaciones como aquella le hacían perder la risa, tan característica de él.

Rose caminaba saludando a la gente. Aun no se había sacado el uniforme aunque era tarde en la noche, pero estaba igualmente cómoda.

De pronto, alguien la tomó del brazo y la giró bruscamente. Se encontró cara a cara con los ojos grises de Scorpius Malfoy.

Antes de siquiera poder protestar, él le habló.

-Tenemos un problema-dijo de sopetón.

-¿Qué?-preguntó ella-¿Qué sucede?

El señaló a su placa de prefecto, reluciente en su pecho, y comenzó a decir cosas sin respirar. De todo aquel discurso, Rose solo logró entender que se habían olvidado de que su ronda era aquella noche y debían salir de inmediato antes que McGonnagall se diera cuenta.

La arrastró por los pasillos del castillo. A Rose le recordó a la última fiesta, donde había luchado para soltarse de él. Pero esa vez era diferente, el chico no escondía otras intenciones que llegar a tiempo para encontrarse con los otros prefectos de ronda.

Y puesto que iban corriendo sin parar, tampoco tenía mucho tiempo para pensar.

Llegaron a una escalera y la bajaron estrepitosamente. Gracias a Merlín eran prefectos y no simples estudiantes: ellos podían hacer todo el ruido que quisieran y no ser amonestados por Filch en cuanto llevaran su placa colgada.

Rose sintió que resbalaba, se tumbaba y caía irremediablemente arrastrada por la mano de Scorpius. El golpe no fue demasiado duro porque cayó sobre el chico, y comenzó a reírse en cuanto constató que no sentía dolor.

Pensó que el rubio también reiría, pues era lo que acostumbraban cuando se caían. Pero abrió los ojos y descubrió que Scorpius estaba tumbado y que salía sangre de la parte posterior de su cabeza.

-¡Scorpius! ¡Despierta!-gritó desesperada, sacudiéndolo-Scorp...-susurró en el silencio de la noche.

No vería aquellos ojos grises de nuevo.

* * *

Ya, que no se como salió este final. ¿Qué me dicen? Me quedó largo el capítulo (al menos en Word se veía largo)

**Respuestas a mis fans :_siclaro_: Respuestas a reviews:**

**Nery Angel:** Ya vas a ver, este es un desafío para tu mente privilegiada. Y si, Evan apareció como invitado estelar. Y lo sé, me vas a matar por este final. Pero si me matás se queda asi para siempre, pensalo..

**mikaelita-cullen:** Otra de mis fieles lectoras :D Y con lo de la chica que corría, era Rose, tratando de escapar de Malfoy. Lily y sus premoniciones me encantan *-*

**annyuska14:** Esta vez me tardé demasiado xD Lo lamento! Espero que leas este capitulo :)

**Iris67:** Si, a veces encuentro OC's muy pesados, pero traté de hacer los míos mas apegados a los personajes. Y quien no puede amar a James Sirius? Babaas *-* Me alegra que te haya gustado, me haces poner orgullosa :D

**toggimon-green: **Un fic en conjunto? Genial! hace tiempo que me gustaria escribir con alguien mas :D Aunque sea un One shot, no importa. Despues mandamen un mensaje privado o te contesto si me dejas un review, ok? Saludos!

**lunaweasleycullen14:** Si, pensé que Scorpius tenia que estar en Gryffindor, como una manera de decir "las cosas cambiaron" y me alegro que seas de la misma idea :)

Y a todos los Alerts, Favs, los que dejan reviews y los que simplemente leen:

**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO! Gracias por acompañarme en esta historia :D**


End file.
